Not Logical
by luckycharms92
Summary: Booth finds out he has a daughter he never knew of until a few days ago. Her mother passed away and now she has gone to live with him. Booth introduces her to the squints but does she catch the eyes of a certain one? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was someone knocking on his door. He grumbles as he crawls out of bed; he checks the kitchen clock on the way to the front door. It is one in the morning, who the hell would visit him that early? Bones. That was all that came to his mind. His pace quickened at the thought something bad happened to his partner. Finally reaching the door, he yanked it open only to reveal someone entirely different. His eyes quickly glanced over the small petite girl before coming to the conclusion she was not hurt or in need of help.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with?" he asked being polite.

She did not say anything but instead hand him a note. He took it, his eyes never leaving her dark sad ones. 'Who is she?' is all that ran through his head. The note now in his hands, he opens it warily taking his eyes off her.

_Dear Booth,_

_Remember me, Cecilia from Chemistry. Yea I thought so. Moreover, remember that night…mhmmm yea. Well the girl in front of you is the REAL reason I left in senior year. Ma and Pa were ashamed of and did not want everyone to find out. She is your daughter, take all the blood tests you want but just look at her and say she is not your daughter. After all, she acts a lot like you than anyone else I know. Oh, by the way, she is a straight A+ student but her grades tie-in with her emotions and since I am dead (well you know what I mean) her grades will start slipping. Make sure to keep her on track, make her happy. Connect with her. I know it will take time but you will become close._

_Love, __Cecilia_

He stared at the note for what seemed like hours. The girl let out a small sneeze; she immediately regretted it because Booth returned his attention back to her. She was wearing a normal black jacket, blue jeans and black boots. The black jacket contrasted greatly against her beautiful pale skin. Her lips were turning blue, probably from the freezing temperature outside. She stood there waiting to be invited in; her hands frozen on the black straps of her red duffle bag that held everything she had. A few shirts and pants neatly folded, the large photo album that held memories that were truly dear to her, and then there was her favorite old teddy her mother gave her when she was a child. Ma told her that her daddy gave to it to Ma when they went to the state fair. Now she was standing there in front of her dad, she had no clue how to feel. She was just a bundle of mixed emotions. After five minutes of staring at each other not speaking, he finally took her in.

----

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian as usual but today was different. Today he is to introduce his newly found daughter to everyone. He looked over at the sweet nervous child next to him. He took the weekend off just to talk to her and get to know her. It was awkward at first but they warmed up to each other. She seemed to be okay, not so depressed; seemed to be the key words there. She was wearing a thick gray wool jacket with large gray buttons, black denim jeans, and soft knee-high brown boots. Her fair wavy hair cascaded down to her lower back. The girl was twiddling with her large beady necklace as they approached the large sterile platform occupied by five people: four wearing blue lab coats and the other wearing a nice black suit. Booth put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry, everyone will like you."

She gave him a small smile, still playing with her necklace. Booth slid a card in a card ID matching ting and walked up the steps, the girl followed close behind him onto the platform. All heads popped up at him but all eyes were soon on her.

"Hi Booth," said a woman with a tight brown bun. "Is she related to our latest victim?"

"Hey Bones, no she is not," Booth said with a small smile. The girl bit her lip, a habit she had when she got nervous. Booth looked back at her; he put his arm around her shoulders and pushed her forward slightly. "She is my daughter."

All their jaws fell to the floor, eyes wide in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I had an urge to type up a Bones fanfic...in this Zach is not involved with Gormogon or anything like that because we all know deep in our hearts he is not meant to be in the looney bin...^^" Anyways so I am still continuing with my JasperXOC fanfic, Secret and Lies, but I am also going to be typing this one up as well...so yea...ok well review please. The next chapter should be up soon...


	2. Your What?

Your What?

"When did you get a daughter?" a man with tight brown curly hair and small fuzz around his mouth asked shocked.

"Hodgins, I did not get her. She came to my door at one in the morning…" Both mumbled out the last part. He dropped his hand back to his side feeling uncomfortable. The girl stood still, her eyes on the shiny silver floor making out little patterns. The woman in the nice black suit came forward and held out her hand.

"Well this is a _pleasant _surprise," she smiled. "My name is Camille but you can call me Cam." The girl shook her hand with a nervous smile.

"My name is S-Sophia," the porcelain girl stuttered out; Dr. Saroyan could not help but want to put Sophia into a box and display her like a doll. Her silky dirty-blond wavy hair flowed past her shoulders to her waist, her eyes unnaturally shades of lavender to a dark violet, her lips small but plush, button nose, flawless porcelain skin with a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She looked like a rare collectible.

"Sophia, that is a beautiful name," said a brunette holding a clipboard and pencil close to her chest. She looked angelic with that kind face. Her eyes shone with admiration and kindness calming Sophia a bit. The angelic figure held out her hand. "I am Angela." Her name matched her face. Sophia shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled. Angela returned the smile. After that, each one introduced themselves in turn shaking her hand. Sophia felt overwhelmed that all these people were being so nice to her. She thought 'Probably because I am Booth's daughter' One "squint" (as Booth called them) tried to give her a compliment but instead stuttered out," You a-are very symmetrical." Sophia raised her eyebrows at the stuttering squint, Dr. Zack. "I-I mean that you are attractive and a good choice for any male to pick as a mate and you will reproduce great children." He had a very serious look on his face. Sophia's face flushed bright red. Booth glared at him. Dr. Zack tried to continue but Booth just yelled at him. He looked away clearly embarrassed. Sophia felt bad for him, I mean he was just trying to be nice and pay her a compliment, right?

"Um, thanks Dr. Addy for that…compliment?" she stated it as more of a question.

"Yes and call me Zack, even though I am your superior, friends call each other on a first name basis. It is a socialization technique…" Sophia giggled. Zack stopped and looked at her, "What is funny?"

"N-nothing," she replied shaking her head. She looked away from him blushing. Zack felt embarrassed thinking he said something incredibly ridiculous to such an attractive looking girl; he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, he also looked away not looking at her or anyone else for that fact. Angela looked between Sophia and Zack, a big smile spread across her face.

"Hey Sophia," Angela called out, Sophia head snapped up. "How old are you?"

"14," she answered quickly, this caught Zack's attention and he stared at Zack surprised. How could such a beautiful girl be younger than he is? Wait…what is he thinking? It did not happen to matter that she is younger than he is; I mean he was just physically attracted to her. Her flawless skin, glossy hair, red lush lips, striking lilac eyes and such a petite body; then if he was only physically attracted to her why did he want to be by her side? Sophia noticed his staring and blushed again. 'Such a blushing beauty' Zack thought, let a small smile slip. Booth noticed the staring and put his arm around Sophia's shoulder just like a protective father. Sophia kept her eyes locked on the slightly frowning Angela and continued, "But I was a junior…or was a junior at the high school back in Michigan. I mean I was homeschooled for like 12 years but then I started high school after begging Ma for days and…" she looked away shyly realizing she was rambling.

"You lived in Michigan?" Zack sounded interested. Sophia did not trust her mouth so she just nodded her head.

Zach was about to ask something else but Cam intentionally interrupted him, "Wait you are 14 and a junior?" She looked at Booth in shock. "You sure she is _your_ daughter?"

"Ha ha," said Booth sarcastically. "Of course she is." He sounded a bit uncomfortable again.

"Booth is right, she is his daughter. You can clearly see the physical traits that match up with Booth's," said Dr. Brennan missing the joke. "Except her eyes." She paused and came closer to her. "Your eyes are remarkable."

"O-o-oh," Sophia stuttered. Everyone would always compliment her eyes telling her how well they went with her soft features. "It runs in the family, well in the women that is...as in…yea," she could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"What an interesting anomaly…" Dr. Brennan said still staring. Sophia was beginning to feel uncomfortable and Booth felt it.

"Bones," he nodded his head in Sophia's direction and gave her a look but she did not understand.

"What?" she asked him clueless.

"Never mind, anyways, Sophia Grandparents home schooled Sophia in many subjects," said Booth with a smile. He felt proud to have such an intelligent daughter but he also felt a bit stupid because she is smarter than he is.

"Oh?" Zack was now impressed that she was not only beautiful but must be quite intelligent as well. "What subjects do you take interest in?"

"Um…well I always have had an interest in art and music," she smiled. "Ma always said I am more of an artsy gal than anything else of course she said I was stubborn as an ox." Her southern drawl revealed. It was something that slipped when she was really happy or lost in old memories. Zack thought it was cute. "Opps," she giggled covering her mouth. "Sorry got that from being home schooled for 12 years."

"I find that amazing." Hodgins genuinely interested. "Your grandparents must have been great people to have taught such a brilliant girl." Sophia smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"From the age of two Grams and Gramps started their lessons," Sophia was still smiling. "Grams taught me 5 different languages, great literature, history, and advanced math. Gramps taught me the arts, ballet, music, hot to play the piano and compose and advanced science. They used to be professors over at Oxford. That is where they met and married. Then they moved to Texas and had Ma, they lived in Texas for so long the accent rubbed off on all of them and they have not been able to get rid of it since then."

Booth laughed, "Cecilia, your mom, was taken for a southern bumpkin because of her accent." He let out a sigh. "But she was far from one." Sophia nodded her head and looked up at the man who she was to cal dad. Her only family left.

"What languages do you know?" Zack asked clearly blown away by this girl. He can feel that the intelligence factor made her even more attractive to him.

"Well English, Spanish, French, Italian, and Chinese. I am fluent in all five." She flashed him a brilliant smile. He smiled back, both staring into the others eyes. The butterflies in Sophia's stomach fluttered about wildly as she looked into Zack's haze-nut eyes. Booth pulled Sophia in closer to him giving Zack a glare.

"I am going to take Sophia home now," Booth, said nodding his head backing away slowly.

"But Booth we have a case to work on and I have a lead to follow up," Dr. Brennan cut in. "We have to go now."

"I will take her home," Zack said without thought. Everyone stared at him. "I mean I am sure Hodgins will take her back to your house after we leave to go home." Hodgins looked at Zack and then back at Booth. Angle nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh yea, I can take her home. Just need your address," Hodgins said smiling.

"There that it is settled," Dr. Brennan said taking Booth by the arm pulling him away from Sophia. "Now let's go." She shook Sophia's hand before walking down the steps and off the platform waiting eagerly for her partner. "Nice meeting you Sophia." Booth did not seem at all happy with the quick arrangements. He wrote down the address to his house and gave Sophia a hug and a quick kiss on the head.

"If she is not returned to my place in one piece by exactly 8 o' clock you do not want to know the damage I will do to you two," he glared at Zack and Hodgins. Hodgins looked like he was about to retort but Angela stomped on his foot.

"Of course Booth, Hodge will make she is home by _exactly _8 o' clock," Angela smiled. Booth nodded his head and looked at Sophia one last time.

"Be safe, don't touch anything here. It could be poisonous and stay with either Angela or Cam," he hugged her again, the paternal side of him coming out.

Sophia smiled, "Okay, I promise. I will not touch anything and I will stay with one of the two at all times."

"Good girl," Booth chuckled. He left with Dr. Brennan unwillingly leaving his daughter behind, but he knew she will be safe with them.


	3. Will this is Unfortunate

Well this is Unfortunate

Booth and Brennan left to follow up on a lead. Before Brennan left, she gave everyone something to do; she asked Zack to piece the skull back together, Hodgins to figure out what the substance was on the victims clothing and Angela to watch over the two. Sophia stood on the platform not knowing what to do. She watched Hodgins look through a microscope and checking a computer screen. Zack was reassembling a skull while Angela said she would be right back. Cam said she was sorry but had to get back to her office. Sophia started to hum a little tune and walk around. Her feet betrayed her and she ended up near Zack. He seemed so focused on the skull until he heard a sweet melody reach his ears. He glanced up and saw her wandering nearby. Those remarkable eyes looking over everything, and her long-slender pianist fingers playing with her large red beady necklace, Zack stared at her in awe. Sophia could feel someone's eyes on her but she ignored it and kept humming her favorite song. She smiled when she heard a little cough and the eyes left her.

"Sophia," Angela called out her name from the second floor balcony. Sophia looked up and realized she was directly below it; she took a few steps back and smiled up to Angela. "Sweetie, come up here. I have something I want to show you."

"Okay," Sophia said happily and walked up the stairs still humming. Zack could still hear her, closing his eyes he listened to her voice as it faded farther and farther away from him. Letting out a sigh he went back to his work knowing Dr. Brennan wants the skull ready when she gets back.

Sophia reached the top and gasped when she looked down. It looked amazing. To her seeing all those people in blue working was an interesting sight but Angela called her away from her little amusement. She walked into an office that was completely different from the rest of the institution. It was an art studio/ office. There were paintings, sketching scattered around in a neat design, not messy but elegant, and there were electronics and such neatly on desks. She saw Angela standing by a painting; her back was to Sophia. She turned and looked rather perplexed by something.

"Finally, what took you so long?" she giggled as she ushered Sophia to the painting. "Tell me what you see."

It was a beautifully dark painting. There were swirls of black clouds raining red drops of what Sophia assumed as blood. In the back, there were buildings, big frightening buildings looming over piles and piles of bones. The bones shone purely against the dark over cast. "Well," Sophia began. "It is rather dark, the colors over the skeletons show hateful over powering people, politicians perhaps? Men throughout history?" Angela smiled. Sophia smirked but kept her eyes on the painting. "Skulls symbolize death but the pearly white shining through the darkness of it all shows life and the little pink flower shows death creates new life a new hope among the darkness."

"Amazing," Angela remarked looking at Sophia with a huge grin. Before she could praise Sophia even more there was a knock on her door. Both girls turn and see Zack. Sophia blushed slightly. She did not understand why. She never saw an attraction any of the boys in her life prior to Zack, why was she feeling one now. Was it his cute mop hair the fell barely below his ears? Or, was it the admiration he holds in his eyes when he gazes upon her? Now she knew she was crazy, he does not like her. She is merely a 14-year-old girl, almost 15, and he a brilliant scientist with probably more than one doctorate degree.

Zack stood by the door, his eyes caught in hers. He could help but admire the curiosity growing in them. Such a great young girl, only if she were older he could have her that is if she feels the same way back. He did know how to categorize his feelings for her; if he talked to Angela about, he knew she would say something like he was in love with her. Love is an illogical emotion that had no use to him. In his work, Dr. Brennan told him before it be better not to show emotions since there is no logic behind emotions.

Angela stood by watching the two obvious soul mates stare at each other without much thought. No words passed between them. Zach seemed to have forgotten what he came to say the minute she caught his eyes in hers, her unnatural amazing violet eyes. How long did she stand there as these two stared at the other with saying a single word? 'How sad but so cute, a romance that seems will never happen unless he waits for her…' her mind went wild with romantic images of the two. Suddenly the phone in Angela's office rang breaking the connection between the two and taking Angela out of her thoughts. Zack and Sophia were no longer looking at each other but instead at the wall or floor blushing greatly. Angela shook her head and went off to answer the phone.

Sophia felt like a great fool for letting herself to stare at the cute stuttering scientist. She now busied herself with staring at the little bare patch of wall. She started to argue with herself in her head of whether she should take a peak and see if he was still there or had already left. She peaked out the corner of her eye, acting coolly, but as she did this deed, he was doing the same. They looked away again but this time both were smiling. After all, they each caught the other looking probably also to see what the other was doing. Angela hung up the phone and walked back over to the blushing soul mates.

"Well Zack," Angela said catching the blushing squints attention. "Did you need something?"

"Oh right, Hodgins told me to tell you to meet him in the Egyptians chambers," Zack said not knowing why they would meet in that stuffy place. Angela smirked.

"Oh ok, well Zack you going to have to watch after Sophia for an hour or so…until I return," Angela left the office without even waiting for an answer from Zack. "I will be back sweetie." She directed this at Sophia.

"I feel like such a child that needs to be watched after by someone," Sophia said watching Angela leave.

"Well you are younger than and we are a community of adults. Meaning that it is our human nature to protect the youngest, which is you, and the women are always the first to protect the child because it is maternal instinct to. Of course, Booth is your father so he is the one most protective of you," Sophia watched as Zack rambled off on how it was like throughout history. Zack thought she had tuned him out after awhile so he switched from speaking in English to French to prove she was not listening; big mistake there. "C`est nature humaine."

"C'est un sujet interessant." Sophia said with a smile. "Ton françois est bien." Zack taken back at first but smiled and felt even more admiration for her.

"Merci."

"De rien." Sophia bowed her head.

Zack dared his feet to walk closer to her; they did unwillingly. Sophia stood her ground when she saw Zack start to walk into her huge bubble she put up early in her life to protect her from any boy. Obviously, he is strong enough to get through when other boys could not. Then Zack was no boy; he is a man.

"So you informed everyone earlier that you are from Michigan?" Zack was trying to sound professional but just one glance from her he began to unravel down to his old awkward teen self. How could one girl do that to him?

"Yes, what about it?" Sophia turned around and looked at the painting again hiding her blush.

"Where in Michigan?" Zack stopped a few feet behind her; she had turned her back on him.

"Midland. Mind telling me why you are asking?"

"O-oh um I am also from Michigan," her melodious voice had caught him off. Smooth Zack, smooth. Now her voice could do that as her eyes; she really is an interesting girl.

"Really?" she turned and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling from excitement. "That is great! Do you visit your family in Michigan?"

"Yes in the Christmas time…" he trailed off getting lost her in eyes once again. He probably looked like a teenager falling head over heel over a girl he could never have. Sophia tilted her up, put a finger on her chin and looked out of the corner of her eyes looking at the ceiling deep in thought. Zack wanted to know what she was thinking of. Was she thinking of him? If so what? The urge to know was rowing in Zack.

Sophia started to think that maybe Booth would let her go with Zack to Michigan from time to time so that she can visit her best friend, Ashley. She will have to ask him when she gets home. Sophia returned her attention back to Zack who seemed to be closer than before making her take a step back in surprise. Zack mistook that step back as in he was offending her in some way and immediately took two large steps back. He stumbled and fell on Angela's desk. How graceful. Sophia rushed up to him.

"Oh gosh, Zack! Are you okay?" Sophia was at his side helping him off the desk. Zack nodded his head and started picking everything off the ground and trying to put it all back in order. Sophia helped him, both silent. All was left on the ground was the stapler and both went for it. Sophia clasped her hand on it first and Zack's hand went over hers. For some reason both felt as if this was right, even though they were not technically holding hands but still. Neither moved their hand but instead stared at the other in the eyes, something they have been doing since they met. Sophia blushed and was the one to break the connection. She hastily removed her hand form his and stood up quickly tuning her back on him. He watched as she did all this one fluid movement. He stood up slowly stapler I hand; he placed it on the desk. The tension Sophia felt, Zack did not, if anything he was completely oblivious to it.

"You are so graceful," he said in awe. Sophia blushed even more.

"One has to be graceful when in ballet," she replied her back still to him. She walked over to a tan leather couch and sat down. Zack followed and sat next to her. She did not make any eye contact with him.

"Oh yes, you did mention your grandfather taught you ballet," he leaned back into the couch. "You also know how to play the piano. Have you composed any pieces?"

"A few but they are not good, rather terrible to tell you the truth," Sophia started playing with her necklace again.

"May I hear you play them sometime?" Sophia looked at Zack blushing.

"O-o-h do you really want to? I mean they are not all that good," she looked away again.

"I will be the judge of that," Zack said without much thought. "Also you said you are interested in art?" Sophia nodded her head. "Have done any paintings?" She simply nodded her head again.

"May I see them sometime?" he asked curious on how she paints.

"Sure if you go to the storage room under my Ma's name in Michigan," she said sadly. Zack felt like he was intruding and did not push any further. Unconsciously, he put his hand on her back and rubbed it to soothe her. Sophia leaned her head against the arm of the couch and thought of all the memories she shared with Ma. Zack scooted in closer still rubbing her back. Sophia leaned into Zack's arm while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she rested her head on his chest and he rested his chin on her head. Neither felt awkward; Sophia felt rather safe and comfortable while Zack just sat there feeling as if this was always to happen. Even if she were a minor, he thought that if she returns his feelings he will wait for her and that Booth will not mind. Both sat on the couch in a comfortable silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well.......it would be nice if people would review and tell how they like it...yea ok...^^" hope everyone likes it so far...


	4. Rather Unfair, Is it Not?

Rather Unfair, Is it not?

Booth and Brennan are sitting in his big black SUV driving to the prime suspects home.

"You know Booth, Sophia is a quite remarkable girl. She was lucky to have grandparents to teach her everything. She is well rounded with all her knowledge of music and the arts," Brennan said looking at the case file.

"Yea I got lucky with that. Although I'm worried Bones…"

"About what Booth?" she asked not looking up.

"About Sophia, I mean what school am I supposed to put her in? A private school that I probably will not be able to afford or some normal high school and then she will lose all that great knowledge," Booth said frowning. Bones laughed.

"Lose her great knowledge? Booth people just do not loose knowledge like that," Bones was still laughing a bit.

"Well I would say home school her but you have no experience in anything but you know…"Bones paused to think about her idea for a bit. "I am sure that everyone at the Jeffersonian can help in tutoring her in subjects except that I do not think anyone knows ballet or how to play the piano…but I do know there is a place where she can take classes for that and the owner is an acquaintance of mine."

Booth was surprised and it showed, "Wait really? You think everyone would be willing to help out to keep her on track?"

"Well yes, we are a team and as a team we help each other out," Bones said looking up with a shrug. "From what I have seen she looks to be a very good child. She should become a well young lady and I am sure she will find a great man to be with."

"Whoa, a great man?" Booth said frowning. "There are going to be men?"

"Well yes, I believe that Zack is rather taken by her…" Bones said straightforwardly. "She is very attractive girl and her intelligence will scare some men but attract the good men."

"Hold on, Zack is "taken" by her?" Booth gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles shone white.

"Yes he is attracted to her." Booth set is jaw tight, swerved the car around in one jerk, and headed back in the direction of the Jeffersonian. "Booth, what are you doing!" Bones yelled out in surprise.

"What do you think I am doing? I am going back to the lab and taking Sophia home," Booth practically growled. There is no way he is going to let some squint be "taken" by his daughter. Nope, he is not. She is a minor and if he touches her, he **will** be in jail.

"Booth is this about Zack being attracted to her? I am not even sure and it is not like Zack to do anything. He knows she is 14 and he is 24, clearly too old for her. I know Zack and he will not do something that is illogical."

"Yes well something not logical is different from something that is not legal," said Booth through clenched teeth. If possible, his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Booth you have to trust Zack, he will not do something like that. I am sure he understands that nothing can or will happen between him and your daughter. In addition, just because he is attracted to her does not automatically mean he _has_ certain feelings for her. To Zack emotions and feelings are completely illogical so you have nothing to worry about Booth," Bones said defending her best assistant. She had known Zack for a very long time and knew him better than Booth. Booth relaxed and realized that he was being over-protective. He swerved his car around and headed back to that persons home. Bones relaxed back into her seat.

"Okay, okay," Booth said taking in some calming breaths. Bones is right, how could he even think that Zack of all people would start hitting on Sophia? He let out a low quiet chuckle telling himself that this fathering a teenage daughter thing will be hard.

----

Back at the Jeffersonian Hodgins and Angela were getting back to their work. Angela hopped on back up the stairs to her office expecting to see a blushing squint and an embarrassed 14-year-old. What she saw, was a huge surprise to her. In her office, on her tan leather couch was Sophia with her head resting on Zack's chest asleep and Zack's arm around her shoulder, his chin resting on her head asleep as well. They were basically cuddling on her couch. Angela stood there smiling. 'Adorable' was all she thought. Once again, her office phone rang ruining such a perfect moment between the two. Zack woke up startled waking Sophia up in the process. She sat up too fast that she hit her head on Zack's chin. Angela looked away and ran to the continually ringing phone slightly annoyed.

"Oh gosh, Zack, I am so sorry," said Sophia worriedly pulling away from him. She was rubbing the top of her head with one hand. Zack put on a smile hiding the obvious pain.

"No, no I'm fine. How is your head?" he pulled her back to him to examine where his chin had bumped her head. He saw it was red but that was all. "It looks to be okay, but maybe we should get it an ice pack just to be sure."

"No," Sophia could not help but giggle. "It is fine, no need for an ice pack."

"You're sure?" Zack asked. He thought it was ridiculous that he would be worrying over such a small thing.

"I am sure, but you," she pointed at him. "How is your mouth, I am sure my thick skull must have hit your chin pretty hard."

"You do not have a thick skull and my chin and mouth are ok," she raised her eyebrows at him. "What? I am fine, if anything we should be worrying about your head."

"Yes because it was my head that got us into this situation."

"No, I am sure it was Angela's phone ringing that startled me and then woke you up and then everything else just followed," Zack said missing the small joke. Sophia chuckled and shook her head. "What?" Zack questioned puzzled by her reaction.

"Nothing," she sighed. "So how was your nap?"

It was surprising how she can change topics so quickly but it amused Zack to a high degree. "It was nice. Although, it was the first time I fell asleep on the job. How about you?"

"Good, just did not like the waking up part, but other than that it was good," she blushed slightly.

Before Zack could say anything else, Angela came back.

"So you two look like you had a nice nap," Angela smirked, she looked down and her smirk got bigger. Both Sophia and Zack looked at her confused and followed her gaze. They noticed that their fingers had betrayed their owners and intertwined. They both let go and Zack stood up.

"I-I-I s-should go b-back to my skull," he stuttered as he backed out of Angela's office. "Well not my skull but the victims skull." Sophia started giggling, making Zack smile as he walked down the steps. Angela sat down next to the giggling Sophia.

"Sophia you are 14," Angela caught her attention.

"Yes I am," Sophia frowned.

"Zack is 24…"

"And your point is?"

"10 years apart…"

"Oh! You think that…," gasped Sophia. "No, I don't…no I'm not interested in him like that. I just met him and he is so much older than me…I just think he is funny and cute."

"Sweetie calm down, you don't have to worry. I will not tell anyone," Angela shook her head taking Sophia's hands in hers. "I know that look in both your eyes."

"It's not love." Sophia stated anxiously.

"No it's not. Not yet at least," she sighed. Angela could feel that Sophia was getting flustered. "But I know you two like each other."

Sophia had no clue what to say. She sat there staring at this angelic woman. "Um...u-uh…"

"Sweetie, don't think about it. You two will just start out as friends and once you turn 18, I'll hold Booth back with some help from Bones while you and Zack can share your first kiss." Sophia eyes widen in horror making Angela laugh. "I'm just kidding." Sophia let out a nervous laugh.

"Funny Angie, funny," she gave Angela an evil smile.

"Awe, you gave me a nickname," she smiled. Sophia giggled. "Anyways, just act normal." She patted Sophia's delicate hands.

"Well if you want, you can call me Sophie or Sophe," Sophia shrugged. "And yea okay I don't plan on acting any other way." She winked. Both giggled.

----

"I am king of the lab!" Hodgins yelled with a broad smile on his face. Zack looked up from the half-completed skull.

"What?" Zack frowned as he carefully placed another fragment in place. He looked up at the still grinning best friend.

"I just found out what really killed the victim," his smile grew. Zack gave him another questioning look. "Our victim was allergic to decapods crustaceans-

"She ate shrimp when she is allergic to it?" Zack was so confused. "How moronic can one be to eat something they are not supposed to…"

"As I was saying, the shrimp was dried and then ground into a very thin powder and then poured in her drink," he said backing out of the room. "I am king of the lab!"

Zack shook his head and went back to piecing the skull. He would have been done earlier if he did not accidently take that nap, not that he was really complaining. For some reason he could not help become more attracted to her by every second. This is bad; she is 14 and he 24. Not illogical now was it? No but it is definitely illegal and Booth will kill him, he was sure of that. After all, she is his daughter, 100% his daughter and he was already acting as a protective father should. After half an hour, the skull was done and it was time to go home.

Sophia and Angela walked down the steps back to the first floor where Hodgins was waiting ready to go.

"Hey Sophia, we are about to leave. I am just waiting for Zack to gather his things," Hodgins said after embracing Angela.

"Okay Dr. Hodgins," Sophia said with a smile.

"It's Hodgins or Hodge," he said with a smile and a wink.

"Sophie or Sophe, whichever you prefer."

"Ah ok, well Sophe, here comes our very own Zachary Uriah Addy now," Hodgins said with a grin. Sophia looked back to see Zack in a zipped up gray sweater and blue denim pants, his hands tucked in the front pockets of his pants. Sophia's heart skipped a beat when she saw how much of a teenager he looked even for a 24-year-old man. She quickly looked away shyly releasing the breath of air she did not know she held in. She got lost in her own thoughts of calming down her own beating heart when he came up from behind.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," Zack said unexpectedly from behind Sophia. He placed his hands on her shoulders startling her. She stood there looking at the floor, the blood rushing to her face. Angela shook her head with a sigh; she gave Hodgins a kiss before hugging Sophia, making Zack release her shoulders.

"Bye Sophie, hope to see you soon," Angela said and then whispered for only Sophia's ears. "Don't think too much about it." Sophia nodded her head but deep inside she knew she would not be able to stop thinking about it all. After they parted, Hodgins and Zack led her to the car. Zack offered her to sit in the front but she declined and happily hopped into the back. He could not help but smile as he sat in the front. The car ride to Booths home filled with arguments between the two friends. The arguments ranged from ducks to who is truly the 'king of the lab.' Finally, they arrived at Booths home, now her home as well.

"Well here we are," Hodge parked up front the nice quaint home. As Sophia got out Zack got out as well.

"I'll be walking you to the front door," he said simply. Sophia nodded her head. She thanked Hodgins for the ride and walked on the pathway to the front door with Zack by her side. They walked in a silence, a comfortable silence. Sophia started twiddling with her necklace again as she looked at the brick pathway. Zach glanced over at her. The half moon light shone upon her making her look incredibly beautiful. The low florescent lights made her skin glow with warmth. Both stopped at the front door not knowing what to do.

"Au revoir Sophia," Zack smiled lightly.

"Au revoir bon monsieur," Sophia curtsied, laying her southern accent on thick. She giggled and walked into the home, leaving Zack smiling as he walked back to the car.


	5. Memories and Tears

Memories and Tears

Dr. Brennan just told her team that they will be tutoring Sophia in a subject, or more, for an hour day or more, if they have to tutor her in more than one subject starting next week Monday.

"Wait, but why?" asked Hodgins with a slight frown. "I mean I do not mind tutoring Sophe, she's a good kid but can't Booth put her in school?"

"Booth wants what is best for Sophia and sending her to a normal school worries him and he cannot afford some high proper private school for her so I offered him that we could help out with her studies," Dr. Brennan said. "I mean she just needs science, math, history and literature. I will be tutoring in literature, Hodgins if you do not mind but you will be tutoring her in science and history and Zack you will be tutoring her in math."

"I absolutely do not mind at all." Hodgins grinned mischievously.

"And no conspiracy theories mixed in with her history," Dr. Brennan stated giving him that 'I am serious' look. Hodgins grumbled but nodded.

"Brennan, sweetie, what about me?" Angela asked feeling a bit left out.

"Oh right Ange, you will be her art teacher, if you do not mind," Dr. Brennan said knowing her friend will not mind at all. "Booth still wants her to be well rounded."

"Of course I do not mind!" squealed Angela.

"Does Dr. Saroyan know that you are doing this?" Zack asked anxiously; as much as he wanted to tutor Sophia and see her every day at least once, he did not want to be in trouble with the head boss.

"Do I know you are doing what?" she asked coming up from behind the team. They all turned to look at her slightly surprised.

"That we are tutoring Sophia to help out Booth to keep her on track," Dr. Brennan replied without haste.

"Oh right, yes I do know about that Zack and I highly approve of it," she said with a smile. "Oh, Dr. Brennan, I talked to Mrs. Jones about Sophia's ballet lessons and she happily obliged to let Sophia be in her advanced classes."

"What about her piano lessons?" Zack asked eagerly. "I mean she has to continue in her piano practice, right?" he reasoned. How could he burst out like that? Why did it matter to him that she continues with her piano lessons?

"Actually Booth is taking care of that part, he told me he found and excellent man to give her private lessons," Dr. Brennan said with a shrug. "He will be buying a nice piano for her soon enough."

Zack felt a surge of contempt for the man who will be giving Sophia private lessons. Taken aback by this feeling, sure, he had felt it a few times before but never for something as silly as this. The more he contemplated it the more he began to think if this truly was silly. He thought, 'The man could possibly harm Sophia.' No, Booth probably ran a background check on the person before even considering him to tutor Sophia.

"I suggest that all of you buy some appropriate material to professionally conduct yourselves as her tutors. That way she will have more respect for you as her superiors and thus will be willing to learn from you," Dr. Brennan said taking it all very seriously. "Make sure to obtain some workbooks and such so that she will have homework as any normal student. She will be with us for 7 hours a day Monday through Friday. Then on Saturday she will be at her Ballet and Piano lessons and Sunday at church with Booth and then back to her Ballet and Piano."

"But Dr. Brennan, I calculated the time she will be with us in each class, including a lunch break; that is a total of 6 hours, what will she be doing for the last hour?" Zack was confused; surely, Dr. Brennan would not make a mistake like this.

"Yes, I forgot to mention she will be learning a language, she said in her high school she was learning Latin," Dr. Brennan looked at Zack. "Zack I hope you do not mind but I am sticking her with you for this, I would take her but I-

"It is okay Dr Brennan, I do not mind," Zack said giving Dr. Brennan a smile. He really did not mind, he was overly content inside that he would be seeing more of her.

"Okay well Booth will be paying weekly, even thought I told it was not necessary he seems obliged to be paying us back because he feels as if he owes us something just by…" Dr. Brennan explained as Zack unexpectedly zoned her out and thought of only her. He could not stop thinking of her the night before either, after Hodgins had dropped her off.

"Zack?" Angela waved her free hand in front of his dazed face. Zack shook his head and started stammering. Angela laughed. "Calm down, Brennan went back to her office, Cam is looking over new case files and _we_," she indicated to Hodgins, Zack and herself. "Will be paying a visit to Sophia at the dance studio after lunch."

"Wait but why?" Zack wanted to see Sophia but he did not want it to seem awkward.

"Well Cam told me Sophia still has to prove to the dance teacher that she is worthy enough to be in the advanced classes and I thought we could go there to support her."

Zack looked at his big thick black watch on his wrist and sighed when it said it is only 10:00 A.M. "Damn" he muttered mainly to himself but Angela recognized the look of hastiness on Zack's face. She smirked, "Okay well, until then, we still have a case to solve so back to work."

----

Back Booth's home, Sophia just woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes. She looked at the clock, 10:00 A.M. in red blinked back at her. Her hand shot out under the covers to stop the annoying blinking of the light but as she reached out to it; she ended up on the floor. Booth rushed into the room scared something bad happened to Sophia. A groan emitted from the big blanket blob on the floor, he bent down and helped untangle her.

"You ok?" he chuckled. Sophia glared at him making him laugh as he ruffled her hair. "Nice bed hair."

Sophia pushed Booth away lightly as she stood up but immediately stumbled; Booth reached out and caught her. She heard him mumble, "Not a morning person?" She shook her head and headed off to the bathroom.

----

The breakfast plate called out her name as she sat across Booth at the breakfast table. Her cup already filled with orange juice, she reached out and took a long sip of it. She loved the feeling of fresh cold orange juice against her freshly brushed teeth first thing in the morning; many thought her weird because of it. She put her cup down and dug into her plate of food.

"I have some interesting news," Booth said nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Hmm?" Sophia dousing her pancakes in syrup. Booth watched in amusement, "Next week you will be homeschooled in the Jeffersonian by Bones' team of squints."

"Oh…okay," she sounded disappointed to him but she did not show it. Sophia did not want to be homeschooled again but she did not want to argue about it, actually she really did not mind. Zack came into her mind, she wondered what subject he will teach her and for how long. After realizing where her thoughts had wandered she shook her head and put her attention back on Booth.

"Cam found an excellent dance studio where the ballet teacher will let you join her advanced classes. We will be dropping in today so you can show her how great you are," Booth anxiously stated hoping for a happy/excited reply.

"Really?!" she asked shocked. Booth grinned. Sophia wanted to attack him with a hug but restrained herself. "Thank you Booth." Booth was not surprised she did not call him dad, they were still getting used to the fact that they are related.

"Also after you get home with your shopping trip with Angela there will be a little surprise waiting for you."

"Shopping trip with Angie?" Sophia tilted her head.

"Yea, I sort of noticed your shortage of clothing and Angela offered to take you shopping after the dance studio thing," Sophia smiled which made Booth relieved. He is doing well so far. He got up, putting his empty glass and plate in the sink. Sophia did the same happily. Before she could her dishes in the sink, he grabbed them from her, she was about to protest, "No, you go get ready. We are to be at the studio at 12 o'clock sharp."

Sophia nodded her head and went to her room. As she pulled out the few clothes she had out of her duffle bag, she thought of all what happened before she came to Booth. After her mother's death, her grandparents rushed Sophia to her friend's home with the duffle bag. They wanted to protect her from the social workers, so after the funeral they flew her over to Booth with her mother's letter and the duffle bag with a few of her most precious belongings. Grandmamma had neatly folded a few of Sophia's shirts and pants, fewer than what had been in her closet in the first place. Her mother had to live with her parents even after Sophia was born because she could not afford her own place and provide for Sophia and herself. All four lived in a little cabin in Michigan rather comfortably; Sophia loved every moment of it. She cherished every lesson with her grandparents, every Saturday she was able to spend with her hard-working mother. Tears flood her eyes as she reminisces. Inside, she felt that urge come back. The urge to let out the pain; the pain that continually hurt her ever since she heard of her mother's death. Two large arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Sophia's tears soaked his white button-up work shirt but he did not care. He heard his daughters' whimper meaning she needed him. He knew something she had no clue he knows about, she cuts herself. The little white scars on her wrists told him everything; she is emotionally unstable. Sophia did not realize that she had accidently showed these scars to him by lifting up her sleeves for a second the other night, she thought and still thinks he did not notice he had not said anything yet.

"Sophia," Booth still held the now silent catatonic girl in his arms. "Do you want to just stay home today? I can call and get off from work and reschedule the thing with the dance teacher." Sophia shook her vigorously. "You sure?"

"Yes," she answered stoically.

"Okay," he kissed her forehead. "Get ready, we are going to have a lot of fun today!" Sophia could not help but smile at Booth's attempt to be enthusiastic. She hugged and then pushed him out or tried to push him out of her room.

"Out, this little lady needs privacy to get dressed," her southern accent reminded Booth of Cecilia. Sophia looked so much more like her mother than himself, but she sure acted like him. He stood in front of the closed door with a smile, after a moment he sauntered back to the dirty dishes.

A thought suddenly hit him, Sophia does not know about Parker. Ah, he must be the worst dad in history to forget about his first child…well second child…ah! Who cares first or second! He forgot about Parker. Sophia just took a lot of his mind lately. He has to tell her that she has a brother, well a half-brother but still a brother and he is going to have to have them meet sometime…soon. Oh boy, everything becomes more complicated by the minute.

"I'm ready…you take a long time to wash a couple plates and cups," she put her hands on her hip, tilting her head to the side. A few of her silky blond curls fell over her shoulder. The sunlight pouring through the kitchen window made her skin glow with warmth, her rosy cheeks that of a child's. She was wearing a plain red long-sleeved shirt with blue shorts, revealing her long slender legs.

"Don't you have any other…long pants perhaps?" Booth asked frowning. He did not want guys staring at her. "Cover up your legs up a bit more?"

Sophia giggled at Booth's over-protectiveness. She rolled her eyes and walked off back to her room. "Okay, I get it."

Booth smiled and hurriedly dried off the last wet dish. He went to his bedroom and changed into a shirt that was not soaked in tears, not that he minded that much. He checked the alarm clock beside his bed before leaving his room, it was only 11:15, and the dance studio was only 20 minutes away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing and adding it thier fave list and/or sotry alert thing. I appreciate it so much. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	6. Ballet: Art of Beauty

Ballet: Art of Beauty

"Come on slow poke," Angela teased tugging on Zack's arm. Hodgins dropped them off and told them that he will meet them after he parked the car. Zack did not feel so good, he wanted to see Sophia but there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel weird.

"I don't know Angela, I do not feel so well," Zack said as they neared the doors.

"Let me guess you have a weird feeling in your stomach," he nodded his head. "Your butterflies have finally woken up and are fluttering about." She said with a smile.

"Butterflies cannot live your stomach, it is impossible," Zack said with a frown.

"No, Zack, its figurative language people use when they are nervous slash excited," Angela shoved Zack through the big ominous black doors into a low-lit room. Everything was black; the seats, the walls and the studio were all black. However, the stage skillfully decorated, that gave the room a touch of elegance. There were two silhouettes up in the front row talking, a big man and a small woman. As they approached the stage, Zack could make out Booth talking to some elderly woman. She looked kind and rather young for her age but her graying hair told Zack she was definitely not young.

"Hey, Booth," Angela said once they were close enough to them. Hodgins came running in and went to Angela's side.

"Hey Angela," Booth smiled at her and then nodded his head at Zack and Hodgins. "Squints."

Hodgins was about to say something back but Angela nudged her elbow into his rib cage, "Where is Sophia?"

"She is getting ready into the traditional ballet clothing," said the woman Zack presumed as Mrs. Jones. She looked at Booth, "I expect that Sophia will have her own clothing for when she starts on Saturday."

"Yes, of course," Booth forced a smile. He is glad that the squints came because, Mrs. Jones and her rules of conduct or whatever she calls them, was boring him. A small girl came prancing onto the stage.

"She is ready," with that the small girl skipped off happily. Mrs. Jones seated herself and told everyone else to sit down quickly, the lights dimmed even more and as an Angel placed herself gracefully on the middle of the stage. Zack watched in awe as the Angel, in his eyes, twirled and jumped gracefully across the stage. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, she was not wearing the normal pink ballet costume Zack had seen other people wear during Halloween. No, instead hers was amethyst color bring out the lavender in her own eyes. He would catch those orbs of lilac looking directly at him and he would only look back. Neither would break the connection unless she had to move away or turn. The piano piece ended and thus so did she; Zack swore to himself that his heart stopped beating.

All five, including the dance teacher, stood up immediately clapping for Sophia enthusiastically. Angela whistled and clapped louder than the others. Her breath taken away by the performance, she began tearing up a bit. The dance teacher, Mrs. Jones was blown away by Sophia's performance. There were little things she noticed that _had_ to be fixed but it was still amazing. Sophia jumped off the stage right before them and Angela gave her the first hug.

"You were amazing," Angela hugged her tighter. Sophia giggled. Angela let her go and Booth gave her the next hug.

"You are absolutely stunning," he kissed the top of her head still hugging her. She just smiled up at him and pulled away.

"Sophia, I will see you on Saturday for class then," Mrs. Jones said formerly. "I must go; I have other appointments but excellent performance dear. See you all later." She left. Sophia stood their shocked. She had done it; she is in.

Zack finally got the courage to walk directly in front of Sophia initially to talk to her but then on an impulse he took her delicate hand in his and bowed over it placing a small kiss, he turned his head up slightly and looked at her from under his half-closed eyelids, "Qui était une belle exécution mon amour." Sophia purely intoxicated by the scene before her, his words made her heart race with giddiness. Her face flushed as she pulled her hand out of his shyly.

"Merci monsieur d'un dieu," she felt her face flush. Suddenly Booth's arms were around her shoulders pulling her into him. Booth gave everyone a forced grin, he had no clue what the two said to the other but it was not a good sign. Of course, he was shocked that Zack kissed _**his**_ daughters' hand but it was just a kiss on the hand…nothing to worry about…right?

"Okay well-

"Zack and Hodgins should be going back to the lab and Booth; you can drop Sophia and I at the mall, Hodgins will come pick us up later and drop us off," Angela said pushing Zack and Hodgins in the direction of the exit. Both took the hint, even though Zack did want to go he went with Hodgins out and to the car. Hodgins decided not to ask his friend any questions until he understood what just happened himself.

Back in the studio Booth, Sophia and Angela stood there in a moment's silence. "Sophia, what did Zack say to you?"

"Oh he was just doing what traditional good French men do, kiss the woman's hand giving her a compliment," Sophia said making it up on the spot, she had no clue if that actually happened or not but she did not care. She just did not want Booth to go and "accidently" shoot Zack for being sweet.

"What did he say?" Booth asked through clenched teeth.

"That was a lovely performance," she said leaving out the part where he called her _his_ love. Oh boy, she is falling for an older man and it seems he is falling for her unless he is just teasing her, now that would be just plain cruel. Then again, Zack does not seem like that type of guy to mess around but she was too scared to find out. She will have to end it before it began. Would she have the heart to do it though? Angela brought Sophia out of her thoughts.

"Sweetie, go and change so that we can go to the mall," Angela said sweetly. Sophia smiled and headed off to the changing room to change, what else could she do?

Once Sophia was out of view Booth turned to Angela, "Zack was being nice right? There is nothing to worry about."

"Of course there isn't," Angela lied through her teeth; she had to protect Zack from the wrath of a father. "He was just trying to be social; you know he is an utter failure at it whenever he tries."

"Right," Booth let out a sigh of relief. "Right, wow, I was getting nervous over nothing."

"Don't worry Booth, you'll get the hang of it soon enough," Angela rested her hand on his shoulder. "I mean look at Parker, he's a great kid and you helped raise him."

Booth chuckled nervously, "Yea, Parker. My son and then Sophia my daughter, Sophia and Parker are brother and sister. Neither knows about the other and I have Parker for the weekend."

"Oh…oh no…"

"Yea…"

"Oh Booth, how are you going to tell them?"

"I will put them next to each other on the couch in the living room, sit in front of them and then smile a great big huge smile and say 'Sophia this is Parker…your brother and Parker this is Sophia…your sister!'" Booth said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. Could his life get any more complicated?

"Well they are only half-brother and half-sister," Angela said trying to help.

"Ah, that does not matter, they are siblings even if they have different mothers," Booth sighed. Angela could see that this is going to be tough for him.

"Hey, be optimistic, I am sure good things will come out of their meeting," Angela smiled and then looked over his shoulder to see Sophia come walking back to them changed into a red long-sleeved shirt and jeans with flip flops. Her hair was no longer in that tight bun but hung loosely down around her petite body. Angela wondered if Sophia would pose for her one day so that she could try to capture this beauty. "Okay, well now let's go. The mall is waiting," she said in an over-dramatic tone.

Sophia giggled and nodded her head as she led the way out and to Booth's big SUV. Angela beat Sophia to the passenger seat, Sophia gave Angela a mock glare, and she returned it. The giggling girls got in and Booth hurriedly rushed them off to the mall since he had an appointment with a piano seller. Angela and Sophia walked arm in arm around the mall, Booth gave Sophia a lot of money just to buy clothing. At first, Sophia refused the amount he had given her but Angela took it and now bought practically everything that looked stunning, her own words precisely, on Sophia. With bags piled at their feet, the two girls lay exhausted on a couch placed there for the shoppers comfort.

----

Back at the Jeffersonian Hodgins finally asked Zack, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" Zack asked confused.

"Sophia, you called her your love." Zack had forgotten that Hodgins also knows a multitude of languages as well.

"I was being nice."

"Might want to back off on all that niceness there buddy, Booth will shoot you if you get too chummy with his daughter," Hodgins chuckled nervously.

Zack looked through the microscope, "Yes well, I will watch out for that." He looked up from the microscope with a grin. "But for the time being, I am 'Roi du Laboratoire.'" Hodgins' face fell; he demanded to know why.

----

The two girls still sat on the couch, Sophia started mumbling about how tired she is.

"You have to admit this is fun," Angela said with a giggle. Sophia groaned. "Drama queen."

Sophia stuck her tongue out at Angela, "Ha ha, well I am only a teen."

"That is true," sighed Angela. "Hey, do you ice skate?"

"Nope, I actually never tried, why?"

"Booth plays hockey, he's on a hockey team, nothing big but still," Angela shrugged.

"Interesting, I never understood the whole 'let's kill each other on the ice' thing," Sophia shook her head.

"Really? I find it incredibly sexy, the men acting so savagely."

"You are hornier than a teenage hormonal girl," Sophia laughed.

Angela joined her but then mumbled mainly to herself, "Yes well talking about hormonal teens, it seems that Zack may slipping back into that stage of life."

"Huh?"

"What, oh nothing sweetie," Angela smiled. "You ready to go back to shopping? We still have three hundred dollars left."

"Oh gosh, why did Booth give me so much money?" Sophia groaned.

"Awe Sophie, he just loves you and wants to make up for the times he had not been there for you. He is a great man," Angela said catching herself before she said he is a great father; she knew Sophia would catch that and ask how she knew.

"Yea I guess but still, and you," Sophia pointed at Angela accursedly. Angela grinned, acting shocked/hurt making Sophia laugh. "You throwing me into the dressing room with all sorts of clothes and then buying them right away, ugh I am never shopping with you again. I feel as if I am some human Barbie doll."

"Come on, I know you liked it," Angela teased. "I know you like it."

"Crazy," Sophia giggled. Angela stood up pulling Sophia up with her.

"Up lazy bones, we've three hundred more dollars to spend," she pulled Sophia off to the nearest store with all their shopping bags in their hands.

----

"So this is the best piano out there, right?" Booth asked the storeowner. "I want the best for my daughter, it's a gift." He thought to himself 'A gift that hopefully makes up for everything in the past and everything that will be happening soon'

"The Steinway Louis XV Ornate is a very elegant and beautiful sounding when played expertly," the owner repeated for the 100th time. Booth walked around the grand white piano. It was incredible, skillfully craved with intricate designs and little floral patterns painted in gold on the side. He knew it was the best but he did not know if it was the best for Sophia, girls are often fussier than boys are.

"I want it delivered to my house right away," Booth said rather impatiently.

"That will cost-

"I don't care, just bill everything later but I want it delivered to my house right _now_," he said emphasizing greatly on the word now. The owner got it and immediately went off to arrange everything. Booth looked at his watch, it was 3:25; the piano should be in the living room before Sophia got back home from the shopping trip. Booth hoped that Sophia is okay. His cell rang; the caller I.D told him it is Sophia.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"What, no. What gave you the idea something is wrong?" Sophia now sounded scared.

Booth hit himself mentally, "No it's just never mind, how are you?"

"Fine, a bit tired."

"You want me to come pick you up?"

"Oh, no, Angie might have a heart attack if I leave early. She set a goal to spend all the money you gave me before we leave," Sophia giggled. Booth smirked.

"I am guessing Angela is making you buy a lot of clothing."

"Oh gosh, I do not think I will ever be able to wear every single piece of clothing before I start to grow out of them."

"Remember to buy some tutu's and stuff for your ballet," Booth chuckled, the word tutu made him laugh. It sounded so girly and it was just plain funny to say and hear.

"Are you mocking the clothing of ballet?" Sophia asked in a mock strict voice.

"No of course not," the owner came out and made hand signals for him to follow him to probably sign some things. "Hey, talk later; I have some things to do."

"Oh, okay, bye. See you at home?"

"Yep, see you at home, have fun," Booth smirked.

"Ha ha yea okay," Sophia hung up. Booth shook his head and put his phone away, he followed the owner into the back room to start the process of transferring Sophia's brand new grand white piano. He could not wait for her reaction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I am deciding whether it should be the next chapter I focus less on Zack(as in he won't even be in the next chapter) and focus on Parker, they two siblings finally meet...or should I hold that part off for a few more chapters...you can tell me your opinions in a review (seriosuly anyone can review, I accept anynomous reviews). Thank you greatly for all those who have been reviewing and reading this story.


	7. Bonding Time

Bonding Time

Booth anxiously waits at home for Sophia to return from her shopping trip. He looked at the newly polished white grand piano before him. Closing his eyes he hoped for the perfect reaction from Sophia, a shocked/happy/excited/'give dad a big hug' expression. Okay, now he was taking this a bit too far, 'give dad a big hug?' Wow Booth, getting a bit unmanly there? Booth chuckled; he just wants to make her happy. He wants her to forget about the pain and the hurt so that she does not reach for the blade every time those feelings come back. Booth knew he should talk to her about it, but what could he say. What should he do? Put her in therapy? That would probably hurt her in some way. He started grumbling mainly to himself but stops when his phone rings. It is Sophia again.

"Hey Sophia, you almost done?"

"Yea, Hodgins is coming to pick us up in half an hour, more or less," She said taking a sip of something.

"What are you drinking?"

"A smoothie, do you want me to buy you one?"

"Oh, no thank you but Sophia…isn't that going to ruin your dinner?" the slurping stops.

"Huh?"

Booth chuckled, "Never mind, just keep drinking it; I am sure a little smoothie won't do anything."

"Right a little large mango smoothie won't do anything," Sophia giggled nervously. She sighed and gave Angela her smoothie before she could order her own. Angela looked at her confused but shrugged it off and started drinking from it.

"Sophia, do you like Italian food?"

"Does spaghetti from a can count?"

"You never had actual Italian food before?" Booth was slightly shocked.

"Um well…not really…"

"Well you will be amazed tonight," Booth wore that genuine grin, nodding his slightly.

"Are you going to cook some for me?" His grin fell.

"Oh, well…not exactly…there's this restaurant and I ordered and it should be arriving in an hour or so…"

Sophia laughed, "Okay, well I got to go. It seems like there is a great big sale on…girl essentials um at VS and Angie wants to get some things…"

Booth got the clue, "Okay, well, see you at home soon enough."

"Okay bye." She hung up. Booth looked out the window; it was still light out. The sun has barely reached the horizon and it is only 5:05. Growing bored, he decided to waste time playing his x-box.

----

Back at the mall, Angela pulled Sophia into Victoria Secret. Sophia blushed at the sight of half naked women displayed in the pictures.

Noticing the blush Angela comments, "Sophia, are you uncomfortable in here?" Sophia nodded her head and kept her eyes focused on the floor. "Oh, sweetie we can get out of here if you want to." Sophia shook her head but then an idea popped into her head.

"Um you can stay here, I actually wanted to go get this thing I saw earlier," Sophia said quickly. "Mind giving me the remaining fifty dollars? I forgot how much it is."

Angela looked at her suspiciously but did not want to press her for answers, "Okay, it is your money but you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yea, it will just be a minute; I'll meet you at the fainting couch?" Sophia referred to the white couch out in front of Bath and Body Works, the one they, well mostly Sophia, kept fainting on so they decided to call it their personal fainting couch.

"Yea okay, see you in a bit?" Angela questioned warily. She did not know if it was a good idea for her to let Sophia go somewhere without her. Sophia nodded her head and was out of the store in a flash.

Sophia walked off into the all men's store; it was basically a safe haven for man. The second she entered, all eyes were o her; she had ventured where no female bothered unless forced, which rarely ever happened. Without looking at anyone, Sophia headed into the clothing section. She had to buy Booth a gift, something to tell him how thankful she is for him to even except her and treat her so kindly. She had noticed his unique belts, as well as socks…and many rock band tees and countless x-box games. For an FBI agent he sure acted rather as a teenager at times, of course Sophia did not mind that, she thought it rather humorous. As she ruffled through the shirts, a man in a green polo tucked into blue jeans walked over to her. His nametag read 'Hello my name is Jonathan.'

"Hello," he said with a big smile. Sophia did not look up but instead nodded a small hello to him. He continued, "May I help you with anything?"

"No thank you," Sophia said politely as possible. The guy was looking her over always pausing in areas that made Sophia extremely uncomfortable. She hit her head mentally, how stupid it was of her to walk into an ALL MEN'S store. She should have brought Angela along.

"You sure you don't need _any_ help?" he walked closer to her with a grin on his face. Sophia stepped back scared.

"Y-yes I am sure," she stuttered out frightened. She hurried away in the opposite direction; she glanced over her shoulder to see him still watching her. Before she knew it she bumped into a small child, both stumbled back with an 'oomph.'

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sophia quickly helping the boy up. He had messy blonde hair, brown eyes and looked to be no older than six years old.

"No, I'm sorry," he said in a cute child's voice. Sophia could not help but squeal in her head at his cuteness. "I was running in the store and now I know why my mom says not to."

"Oh, well I guess we both learned a valuable lesson," Sophia giggled. The small boy let out a laugh. Sophia squealed in her head again. "So, watcha running from? A big scary monster?"

"I guess you could my mom's boyfriend that, although he's not that scary," he laughed again. Sophia frowned but forced a small smile.

"Why are you running from him?"

"I don't like him."

"Oh…why?" Sophia could not help but ask; she started to worry.

"Dad doesn't approve of him," he shrugged. Sophia decided not to push him any farther. "So are you running from a big scary monster as well?" The boy put his hands up and roared at her.

Sophia laughed, "Not exactly."

"Then what are you doing in a boy's store?"

"I'm trying to find a gift for my dad," Sophia sighed; this was the first she actually called Booth her dad out loud but it was not to his face. Her thoughts began to wander to when she would call him dad to his face, but she returned her attention to the little kid in front of her. "So far I'm out of luck. Nothing seems to scream out 'this is definitely your dad!'"

"Well, if he's anything like my dad who wears a suit to his job like every day, you could buy him a tie," the kid shrugged. Sophia nodded her head.

"Not a bad idea, but what kind of tie?" Sophia giggled pointing out the hundreds of ties laid out on a table. There were solid colors, multi-colors and some with designs on them.

"I say pick the snoopy tie," he said pulling up a tie with the little white dog smiling in a diagonal line pattern.

"Oh gosh, okay," Sophia smiled nervously. The little kid sensed her nervousness and patted her arm, the only part of her body he could reach.

"I'm sure he'll like it as long as you give it to him from the heart."

Sophia laughed and patted his head, "You sound like an old wise man." He smiled and shrugged. He liked it when this girl would laugh; it made him feel happier as well.

"Okay, well I should be going, nice meeting you…" Sophia stopped realizing she did not even know his name. He stuck out his hand.

"Parker."

"Sophia." They shook each other's hand smiling. Sophia started heading off to the register with the tie. "Maybe I'll see you around?" Parker shrugged.

"Maybe," with that both parted and went their separate ways.

----

Finally, after Sophia met up with the anxious Angela at the fainting couch, they met up with Hodgins out in the parking lot. Zack was with him.

"Um…there's no more room, it looks like one of us is going to have to sit on someone else's lap," Hodgins said breathless; he just stuffed over a hundred bags into his car. "Zack does not drive and I'm not about to sit on his lap, so it is either Sophia or Angela on his lap…" Sophia eyes widen in horror, blushing at the thought of sitting on _his_ lap. Angela noticed and hugged Sophia from behind and giggled.

"Nah, Sophia can sit on my lap, Zack can't have her," she winked. Sophia thanked her silently. Zack felt relieved as well. He knew if she were to sit on his lap, it would be beyond awkward for both him and her. After all, he still needed to figure out these weird feelings inside him whenever he is around her. Hodgins shrugged his shoulders and all four climbed into the car, Sophia was placed in between Angela's legs and she pushed Sophia back into her chest so that the tired out drama teen queen could rest. Sophia closed her eyes and soon was asleep to the rhythm of Angela's heartbeat. Angela stroked her silky hair, a small smile on her face. 'Booth is lucky he has such a beautiful daughter, in and out' Angela thought as she continued stroking her hair.

----

Booth paced around in the living room nervously. He just got off the phone with Hodgins; they are five minutes away. Five minutes until Sophia sees her piano, five minutes until he gets to see hear about her exhausting day at the mall over dinner, five minutes until they are to bond a bit more…hopefully.

All thoughts vanished the second he heard car doors open. Both rushed to the door, yanked it open and saw Hodgins and Zack open the trunk; bags toppled out making them for them wildly so that they do not hit the ground and get dirty. Booth shook his head and chuckled. Hodgins and Zack grabbed them by the armloads; Booth opened the door wider for them so that they can get in easily. After he told them to set it in the living room, both went back to get more but Booth held Hodgins back.

"Where's Sophia?" he asked noticing his daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Asleep in Angela's arms, in the backseat," Hodgins nodded his head over at his car.

"Asleep?" Booth could not help but sound disappointed. He was hoping to surprise her tonight.

"Yea, shopping with Angela must have exhausted her…" Hodgins shrugged.

"Mmm," moaned the petite girl in Angela's arms. Angela had carried her in from the car; Booth immediately rushed to her side and took Sophia into his own arms. The petite girl snuggled up into him as he stared down at his own little sleeping beauty. She began to stir and after a few moments, her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was the deep brown eyes of her father. He was still holding her, "Mmm where am I?"

"Home," Booth whispered. "You fell asleep in the car."

"Oh…may I get down?" she asked as it slowly processed in her slightly asleep brain.

"Will you be able to stand?" asked Booth knowing she was not the most stable person when just waking from a nap or even a goodnight's sleep. Sophia nodded her head. He put her down slowly, Angela and Hodgins watched as Zack huffed into the room carrying more bags.

"The trunk…is...1/3 empty," Zack huffed out. Angela and Hodgins quickly went out to help Zack as Booth helped Sophia stand without falling.

"I have a surprise for you," Booth said as he helped the half-asleep Sophia into the living room. "Close your eyes."

"I might fall asleep if I do."

"I'll risk it," Booth chuckled. Sophia gave a half shrug and closed her eyes. After a few moments of shuffling around she heard Booth whisper, "Okay, open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes; revealing her purple orbs to the great beauty before her. "Oh Booth. She gasped out; her hands trembled as she reached out to touch it. "It is amazing…you shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you weren't expecting that!! ...unless you were then dang lol (im on a sugar high) anyways the ending to this chapter kind of sucked (don't you agree?) but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and better~

Btw I'm not sure on Parkers age...I'm pretty sure he's around 6 years old...

Oh and if anyone wants to I'm typing up this story and posted it on my fictionpress account, it's called Seven Deadly Sins...the link to it is on my homepage so yea~


	8. Unseen Love

A little note my dear readers, Sophia and Zack are not falling in love... yet…I have already planned out how everything will end up and there will be a sequel to this after it ends…if that made any sense what so ever. In addition, after hearing many cries (reviews) for Bones I decided to put her in this chapter. I have been really happy with all the reviews and so I thank you all from thebottom of my heart. ^-^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unseen Love

Sophia woke up, more like feel out, of bed that morning. Booth hear d the thud then the moan and went to check up on Sophia. He knocked on her door.

"Sophia?" He heard some grumbling. "Breakfast is ready, and the orange juice is nice and cold."

"I'm coming," she said tiredly from the other side but it came out slow and slurred that Booth had no clue what she said. He guessed from the bathroom door closing that he guessed she said she would be there soon.

Sophia slowly brushed her teeth and then her hair. She splashed some cold water in her face, making her wake up. After wiping the water away, she went to her newly filled closet. When she opened it, it reminded her of the mall: filled with all kinds of clothing. There were a few short-sleeved shirts that Angela insisted her on buying but she bought many plain long sleeved shirts she could always wear underneath them. Somehow, she knew Booth would be bringing her to his work so she decided to put on a black tank top and a white and black stripped long sleeved sweater on top with her blue hip hugger jeans. The sweater went down mid-thigh so Booth would have no unsaid objections. She walked out and into the kitchen where her bacon, eggs and waffle sat calling her name, her orange juice beckoned her towards it. She sat across from Booth and took a huge gulp of it. Booth watched as she doused her pancakes in syrup.

"Good morning Booth," Sophia said smiling up at him.

"Morning Sophia," he smiled back.

"Thank you for the piano, it was certainly a surprise," Sophia felt bad since all she got him was a stupid snoopy tie and he got her a grand piano, a beautifully intricate grand white piano.

"Hey you need something to practice on right?" he shrugged but that grin could not help but spread across his face.

"Yes…" Sophia could not but feel bad about her lousy gift. Booth frowned when he saw her play with her food absent-mindedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…no…"

"Sophia," Booth tried to sound strict but sounded more worried instead.

"It's nothing just…one second" Sophia got up, rushed off to her room and came back. She held out a box to Booth. "I bought this at the mall yesterday as a thank you but…" Booth smiled.

"You bought me a gift?" he was excited that she got him something. His smile grew as he took the box. He opened it and if possible, his smile grew. Inside the box is a tie with that little white smiling dog in diagonal patterns. "How'd you know?"

Sophia bit her lip, she did not know if he actually likes it or if is acting for her sake, "Y-you like it?" Booth took off his plain tie and put the other one on, he grinned up to Sophia. "How do I look?"

"Great," she giggled. A wave of relief washed over her, he likes the gift.

"Okay, now hurry up, Bones and I have a case to work on and I have no plans on leaving you alone in the house," he got up putting his dishes away. He then gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, "Thank you so much for the gift Sophia. You do not know how much it means to me." This statement made Sophia not only more relaxed but also rather loved. A parental love that she thought she lost on the day of her mothers' death. Love that made her feel like there is someone with her in this rather cold world. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes and gave Booth a rather cheery smile.

----

Booth and Sophia arrive at the Jeffersonian; they make their way into the lab where Angela happily takes Sophia into her office as Booth and Bones head off to the crime scene. Sophia sat with Angela in her office listening intently as Angela described many of the cases Booth and Dr. Brennan was involved in the past. One case that absolutely horrified Sophia was the one involving Hodgins and Dr. Brennan being buried alive by the gravedigger. Angela said she had never seen Booth angrier.

"He was absolutely furious," Angela gasped.

"Really? It did not seem like he likes Hodgins that much to be angry…"Sophia trailed off when it clicked in her head. "Oh…does he like Dr. Brennan?"

"There is definite sexual tension between the two and they have a deep emotional love connection, all that is left is the-

"Physical connection," Sophia giggled and wiggled her eyebrows. Angela giggled with her.

"Perverted much?"

"Ha ha just a normal teenager." There is a slight tap on the door; it is Zack. Sophia gave him a small smile before looking away.

----

"Do you think that she likes me?" Booth asks, his eyes staring fixedly on the road.

"Who, Sophia?" Bones asked looking at him. "She shows signs of affection to you. That gift shows she is beginning to know about you and wants to please you."

"Yea but do you think that she will ever, you know," Booth shrugged.

"No Booth, I do not know…"she trailed off.

"Do you think that she will accept me as her father?"

"That is up to her Booth, I cannot possibly know when she will start accepting you as her father figure. It is interesting though, she is raised majority of her life without a paternal figure. I am surprised that she did not start clinging to you the minute she saw you which means she must have had some other person fill in that position…"

"Wait, what do you mean," Booth frowned.

"Maybe Cecilia had a friend that acted as a father figure to Sophia, that would explain why she-

"Or she could just be a strong, independent girl," Booth interrupted Bones; he did not want to think some other man took the job he should have been there for.

"Booth, it is not your fault," said Bones knowing what her partner was thinking. "You did not know she was even alive."

----

"So Dr. Brennan and Booth have a connection," Sophia said lying down on the couch. Angela is looking through the pictures Dr. Brennan sent from the crime scene.

"Yes, your father and Tempe have a connection, an emotional connection," Angela smiled.

"Is there any more cases where is showed this connection?"

"Oh sweetie, there has always been a connection in all cases but they thoroughly deny it. They just say they are partners and that is all," she shook her head. Sophia giggled.

"Do you think they will ever realize it?" Sophia propped up her arms and tilted her head all the way back so that Angela looked upside down to her.

"You will receive a brutal headache sweetie, don't do that," Angela smiled up from her monitor. How much she wanted a child such as Sophia: sweet, funny, arty, and lovely. Perfect but flawed as well. She noticed the scars; there was many who saw the scars but can they say? It is all up to Booth, no one had experience with a teen girl who just lost her mother; sure, they all were teens once but all had their own experience through life and Sophia's is different. "Did you have a lot of sugar this morning?" Sophia went back to just lying on the couch, she started fidgeting with her jacket.

"Um…does drowning my pancakes in maple syrup count?"

"Too much sugar can lead to diabetes," said that cute voice that tended to amuse Sophia endlessly.

"Hey Zack, back already? Hodgins claim that he is King of the Lab yet?" Sophia smiled; whenever she had too much sugar in the morning she was restless for a few hours, Angela found that out at the mall.

"Zack be careful, she is on a sugar-high," Angela laughed.

"She got high on sugar?" Zack frowned; he eyed Sophia thoughtfully. She seemed to be giddier than he last saw her.

"Never mind Zack, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, I have a message for Sophia," he pointed at the fidgety girl on the couch. She went limp and looked at Zack focused.

"Continuez mon bon monsieur," she turned so not only her face is facing him but her whole body. A few strands of her golden hair fell over her face, she giggled as she played with it. Before he could reply, Bones burst into the office. Sophia, snapped out of her sugar-high self, sat up straight and fixed her hair. "Oh, hello Dr. Brennan."

Brennan looked at Angela and Zack, "I need to talk to Sophia…alone." Zack was about to reply but Angela dragged him out. She closed the door after Angela dragged him out. She went over and sat next to Sophia. "You're hurting him!" She blurted out to Sophia. Sophia sat there confused.

"Hurting who?"

"Your father, Booth," Bones frowned at her. How could she not see this? "Your cutting is killing him, he wants you to be happy but those scars…"

Sophia instantly grabbed her wrists and pulled the sweater sleeves even more over those scars. Scars that she prayed no one noticed. Dr. Brennan did not want to hurt Sophia but the facts were all she knew and the facts tend to hurt. She grabbed Sophia's hands in hers. "Look, I lost my mother too. I lost both my parents but my father came back and my mother had died." Dr. Brennan told Sophia all about her parents and how she went through the whole adoption system. "Sophia you are lucky you have Booth, and that you do not have to go through the system." Sophia looked into those powerful blue-green eyes of her dads' partner. How strong she is to have gone through all that and come out to be such a great person. Not once did she reach for the blade.

"How do you know?" tears brimmed her eyes. They threatened to spill over and burn her smooth rosy cheeks.

"Booth noticed them…and Angela did too yesterday, Angela told me," Dr. Brennan paused. Sophia could see even her eyes were turning red, "Angela did not know what to do…she started to cry, Booth is lost. Sophia you have to stop this, please stop this. Everyone is worried. Angela adores you. Booth loves you so much. I know the pain of losing your mother. Everyone seems to have connected with you and it is paining us that you are hurting yourself like this." Those tears spilled over, Dr. Brennan reached over and wiped them away, and pulled Sophia into a hug. Her tears soaked into her shirt as she clings helplessly to her. They separated, Dr. Brennan wiped away the few tears remaining, "Booth will be here soon, but before you go. Promise me, promise all of us that this will stop and you will talk to Booth. He is your father, he loves you unconditionally."

Sophia did not know what to say, she did not even know if she could keep that promise. Now she just felt selfish, everyone is worried about her and she is just hurting all of them even more. Nevertheless…can she stop? It felt as if she stopped the pain would forever be stuck inside, no way out. No release, just forever bottled in. "Sophia, please."

Dr. Temperance Brennan felt at lost for words, how else can she convey to Sophia that she knew what she was feeling. How could she shake some sense into this girl? How will she know that Sophia will keep her promise? There is no way of actually knowing for sure. Brennan knew that.

----

The car ride to the office was dead silent. Sophia squirmed in her seat; Booth looked over at her.

"Is everything okay Sophia?" She sat up straight and stopped fidgeting with her sleeves.

"Yea…fine….where are we going?"

"To my office at the FBI building, you know it's time to see your…me at work," Booth said nervously. "Plus, Caroline wants to meet you…"

"Oh okay, who is Caroline?"

"A puckish lawyer." This statement normally would have confused Sophia but she just nodded her head barely paying attention. Her thoughts raced back to her discussion with Brennan. It was more of Brennan talking while Sophia cried, feeling absolutely shameful and weak. "This weekend, we will be having a guest over."

"Oh?" this caught Sophia's attention for a moment.

"Yea he is…a very special person to me; I hope you will like him." Booth hit himself, why couldn't he tell her.

"I guess he must be a good person to be very special to you, well if he is a good person than I am sure to like him," Sophia sighed. She gave Booth a small smile. Now she had to wait for a few more days to meet the person who is special to her father. For some reason she felt a tinge of jealousy as she thought there is someone out there who is special to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I did not like this chapter really.......I don't know...if you all liked it than yay! but if you didn't than...TT-TT I'm sorry...


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

Sophia was thoroughly shocked by Caroline, the puckish lawyer. She at first found her and her rambling highly amusing but when Caroline caught her smile she asked, "What are you smiling at Cherie?" This wiped that smile off immediately. Booth had to bite down on his tongue to keep from even chuckling. He asked Caroline to get a warrant and she was off again mumbling and grumbling as she left the office. Later she met some other people that her father at times would work with on different cases. Many of them told stories about him that she had rather not know and blocked them out of her head. She met the head FBI person…nice but scary. She also met some of the judges, and saw a few of the criminals they bring in for questioning. Booth has one interesting job and an interesting work place. Now she was sitting in his office looking at the variety of the pictures while Booth went to go get some files or something. There was a picture of some scene from a hockey game; Sophia never went skating in her life. It was a rather scary concept, to wear shoes with thin metal things on frozen ice. Who knew when you might slip, fall and break open your skull? Seriously, scary news.

"Do you ice-skate?" Booth asked, slightly scaring Sophia. She turned around quickly and saw him close the door behind him. He came up next to her, a huge grin on his face.

"No, I'm rather scared of it…" Sophia sighed.

"What, really? Next time I go to my hockey game, I'm bringing you with me," Booth chuckled.

"Oh…no…you really don't have to," Sophia shook her head. "I may be graceful on land but frozen water is suicide for me."

"A little practice from your hockey playing father and you will be just as graceful on ice," Booth patted her on the back. "Do you want to go home? Cam called and said she can swing by, take you home and stay with you until I get home. I might have to stay here a while longer." He was shuffling through some papers now.

"Um could I just stay here and wait for you?" Sophia asked hopefully. She was tired of being in the company of others apart from her father. All she had was her grandfather and he was at times too strict with her. During her ballet practices he would not let her stop until she got the move right and she did it gracefully as a swan, sometimes it felt as if her toes were bleeding. Sometimes she would want to cry but that would just make her lose her lunch for that day. A ballet dancer was not to shed tears while onstage. Dr. Brennan was right; Booth is really here for her. He loves her; the only other person who did that was her mother and she is gone.

"Of course you can stay," Booth was slightly shocked but happy. She wanted to stay…with him. Booth could not describe this level of happiness. It was a whole new thing to him. Now only if Parker were here, he would have to name this other level of joy. "Um, we have coloring books and toys for little kids. We don't have anything for teens really…but…"

Sophia smiled, "It is okay, I just want to sit here. I sometimes did this back home when I was home in my room waiting for mom. She had to work really early morning, late into the night. Moreover, I want to sit here with you, even if you are working." She shrugged as she plopped onto a chair; she pulled her feet to her chest. Booth watched as his petite child curled up into a chair placed in front of his desk. Maybe he should bring up her cutting issue. She was too beautiful to be his child, beautiful but weak. He should help her to become stronger so that she will know how to defend herself from men. No, he will always be there with her. No man will ever touch or harm Sophia in any way. If anyone dares of thinking of it, they will be 6 feet underground. However, didn't Bones saying something about Zack being "taken" by her and that little kiss on the hand. It was just a polite gesture French people do, that is what Sophia said and Angela said not to worry. Then why is he worrying?

"Sophia…" Booth began but did not know what to say. "What was life like in Michigan, with your mom and grandparents?"

"Oh um…" Sophia did not know what to say. Should she tell him about how her grandparents would treat her strictly, because they never approved of her mothers' choice to keep Sophia? How there were times where they would treat her so strictly when her mother was not there she would often go without lunch if she made a mistake in one of her lessons. She loved her grandparents but they had their flaws and being prejudice was their big one. They never believed in a mother raising a child without a husband but Sophia mom was not the type of mom to date other men on her free time. Her only time was reserved for Sophia. Sophia, her bright shining light that shone her path on those dark, dreary days. "It was fun, we all had our great times and sad times. Ma was only allowed one day off the whole week, which was more than she could ask for. She told me that no matter what, she would be happy just to spend an hour with me. Ma was working hard to make a better future for me and her but mainly me. I know grandma and grandpa would be there for us, Ma knew that too but she dreamed of her own place for me and her; a place where we could make our very own special memories. Although I loved making memories with her out on the rooftop eating marshmallows with hot chocolate, or in my room under my blanket reading some new story book. Sometimes we would just sit back and look at the star in a blissful silence." She sighed, tears lined her eyes, and they threatened to spill over. Sophia wiped them away quickly and smiled at Booth. "She was such a beautiful woman, so strong and willing. I swore that the sun only came up for her and the moon would fight just to shine upon her beauty."

"And you are just as beautiful," Booth smiled and then added in his thoughts 'you just need to be stronger inside.'

Booth was killing Sophia, she knew he knew about her cutting but he isn't saying anything! Sophia did not understand why he wasn't saying anything. It is driving her mad inside. She expected him to say something earlier but all he did was ask what it was like living with her Ma and grandparents. She did not dare show her frustration, which was hard but managed, for he might notice it and ask her what is wrong.

----

At home, Booth had to carry Sophia in; she fell asleep on the car ride home. As he laid her down softly in her bed, one of her sweater sleeves slid up revealing those hideous scars. There were no fresh ones, a few were still red, but who knows how long it will be before she grabs for a blade again. The moonlight shone through her window making her glow but those scars stuck out like sores. The ugliness of it all made Booth beat himself up mentally, if only he had known. He would have been there for her every day, at all times. He could not help but blame himself. Booth pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead, whispering softly a goodnight. Sophia mumbled something and turned over to her side, she was in a deep sleep. Booth crept out of her room lightly and quietly closing the door behind him.

----

To Sophia the week went agonizingly slow, every time she was alone with Booth she feared he would bring up her cutting subject but he never did. She tended to avoid Dr. Brennan and always made sure her sleeves stayed in place. She began wearing bracelets and hair bands to keep the sleeves in place so that no one would notice or say anything more about her little scars. However, thankfully, it was Friday; the day Booth brought home the special guest. Sophia waited at home, her fingers dancing over the piano keys, Angela sitting on the couch smiling. She finished playing Fur Elise and looked over at the awed Angela.

"You are amazing; did I tell you just how amazing you are?" Angela's mouth was wide open in awe. Sophia laughed.

"Yea, a hundred times now." She shook her head.

"Well now it is a hundred and one times I have told you." Angela smiled sweetly. "Hey, you seem rather nervous. What is wrong?"

"N-nothing," Sophia stammered out. Angela raised her eyebrows seeing right through Sophia's lie. "Okay, I'm sort of nervous about this special friend of Booth's…" Sophia's violet eyes glanced over to the clock, it is only 2:30, one more hour until Booth comes home.

"Don't worry, he is a great person, I am sure you'll like him," Angela reassured the nervous girl. "Sophia is you do not mind me asking…" Sophia tensed up. "What are your feelings of Zack?"

Sophia let out a breath of air she did know she was holding in, she thought Angela was going to ask her about her scars. "Um he's sweet, didn't we go over this? Plus, isn't he with Naomi or whatever her name is?" She felt a tinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach but was happy for Zack.

"From what I know, it is an on and off thing between those two. Mainly because…" Angela bit her lip to keep her from laughing at the next part.

"…I'd rather not know…but it really does not matter to me," she waved her hands in front of her while smiling like an idiot. "Heh heh, he is an adult; his personal life does not concern me." Angela came forward and grabbed Sophia's hands in hers.

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry, it is not illegal to care about him. Just illegal if you two get together," those erratic lavender eyes grew wide in surprise. Angela giggled, "I am just kidding sweetie."

"Funny Angie, funny," Sophia glared at her best friend, she absolutely adore Angela.

"Awe Sophe, don't give me that look, I know you like him," she said in a singsong voice. "You want to kiss him-

The door opened startling both Sophia and Angela. In came Booth looking nervous as hell, somewhere just out the door was a voice that Sophia vaguely remembered. They sat there on the piano seat looking at Booth, waiting for him say something. Instead, a small little boy came in laughing. A small boy with blonde hair, brown eyes and looked to be about six, he still looked the same from when Sophia bumped into him at the store. Before Booth could introduce Sophia to Parker and Parker to Sophia, they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Parker!"

"Sophia!"

They smiled at each other but then those smiles turned into looks of confusion; they both looked at Booth waiting for him to explain. However, he was busy looking in complete and utter shock trying to think of what to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same. Review please~ ^-^


	10. Siblings?

Siblings?

Booth stood there stuttering, "What, w-where, huh? H-h-how, I-I-

Angela cut him off by asking his question for him, "How do you two know each other?" She looked between Parker and Sophia.

"I met him at the mall," Sophia gave her a small-confused smile. "We bumped into each other when I was picking out a gift for Booth."

"Yea I helped her pick out a tie for her dad…" Parker looked confused. He looked up at Booth, _his_ dad. "Are you and Sophia's daddy friends, daddy?"

"Daddy?" Sophia gave Booth a quizzical look. Booth's mouth went dry. Why is being such a coward now?

Angela could sense Booth's uneasiness so she began to speak for him again, "Sophia-

"No Angie," Sophia cut her off with her hand. She stood up and took a step towards Booth, her face set in a frown. "I want to hear this from Booth, _my_ father who supposedly is to tell me _everything_." Sophia could not help but feel angry he hid something from her when she has been spilling her soul out to him. He even knew about her cutting but he chose not to bring it up. He knew everything about her but he kept secrets from her.

"Look Sophia, let me explain," Booth began. Sophia shook her head; she knew she never should have been too close to him. He took a step to her but she backed away, hot angry tears slipped down burning her cheeks. "Sophia." She didn't say anything but ran past him, tears streaming down her face. Booth called after her and was about to go after her but Angela stopped him. The door of Sophia's room slammed shut, startling both Booth and Angela. Before either could move Parker ran down the hall towards the sound.

He came before the closed door; slowly he reached out for the door handle. He turned it and slipped in quietly, closed it behind him. He saw her sitting in a corner crying, there was something shiny in her hand. It looked like a knife but without the handle. Quickly he ran over and yelled, "Stop! You can hurt yourself with that!" He did not understand that was her purpose.

Sophia looked up with her teary red-violet eyes, the blade centimeter hovering from her wrist. Parker was in front of her; he took the blade and placed it safely away on one of her nightstands. He came back to her and sat in front of her, his big innocent brown eyes staring deep into hers. Neither said anything, there was nothing to say. All that was needed was a hug between the siblings, the half-siblings but nonetheless siblings. He leaned forward into her somewhat open arms, she felt those little arms wrap around her small frame, and the small bushy head rest against her chest. They sat there silent as night in each other's embrace. Sophia felt comforted by his presence, she did not know why. Maybe it was because they are siblings. Parker knew this was to be a silent moment, he somehow knew she needed him more than anything at the moment.

A few moments later Parker pulled away as Sophia let go. He sat there and smiled at her, "Is your daddy my daddy?" Sophia nodded her head. "We're brother and sister?"

"Yes Parker," Sophia gave him a watery smile.

"But your mommy is not my mommy…"

"I have a different mommy."

"Oh…where is your mommy?" Parker reached over and wiped away some of her tears.

"She is with the angels above," Sophia lowered her eyes. "That is why I am here with Booth."

"You mean daddy."

"Yea," Sophia sighed. Now she felt bad for storming out on Booth like that. It is not as if it is the biggest secret ever, it must be hard for him to tell her that her mother was not the first girl he screwed with. That sounded rude even in her head. "Come on, let's go check on dad." Parker nodded his head; he stood up and held his small hand out for Sophia. She reached to take but there was a knock on her door.

"Sophia, Parker?" croaked out an unusual weak voice. The door creaked open revealing a rather shaky Booth. Sophia stood up quickly and unexpectedly ran to him giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked. "I-

She looked up at him; her eyes brimmed with tears again. Booth wiped them away softly. He reached down and kissed her forehead, "No, I'm sorry. Forgive me, both of you." He pulled away and brought Parker closer to the circle. He grabbed Sophia's hands with one hand and the other hand held Parkers. "I lied to both of you; I should have told you both sooner-

"Dad, it's okay," Sophia gave him a small smile. Booth was surprised but grinned. "I over-reacted."

"You called me dad," his grin grew. Sophia raised an eyebrow asking him _are you serious?_

"Don't make me regret it," Sophia mumbled but could not help but smile. The mood was now lighter. Booth felt better now that he had no more secrets from the two most important people in his life, his son and daughter.

"Daddy, guess what," Parker smiled. Booth cocked his head to the side still grinning. "I have a sister."

----

The day ended with all three going to a pizza parlor, Angela left so that the three could bond without a fourth party. They came home tired and full of not only food but happiness as well. Sophia and Parker begged Booth to stay up late to watch some movies and play games. Eventually, Booth gave in and decided to let them have their fun. They all sat in the living room surrounded by junk watching a movie.

Sophia sat at the foot of the couch; she was leaning into Booth's chest while Parker leaned into hers. Sophia and Parker fought the spell of sleep, their eyes fluttered open every time they closed. In the end, Parker was the first victim to fall into a deep sleep; Sophia could hear his light snoring. She giggled lightly which sounded sadistic since in the movie the main characters' friend fell victim to a gross murder. They were watching a somewhat little kid horror movie. Booth heard the light snoring too, "Should I take him to bed?" Sophia squirmed until she was able to sit up. Parker was still asleep in her arms. Booth got up and held Parker in his arms; he also helped Sophia up and led the half-asleep girl to her room.

It must have been past midnight when Sophia felt someone small climb into her bed. She just mumbled and moved back so that the frightened little boy could sleep next to his big sister. He was getting nightmares from the movie. Sophia pulled him close to her; she knew he needed to be comforted.

"Goodnight sis," Parker sighed out before falling into a deep sleep once more. Sophia moved around a bit to get comfortable.

"Goodnight."

----

Both brother and sister woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Like always, Sophia fell out of bed but this time it was because of the extra body in her bed. Parker peaked over the bed at his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Mmph," is all she can say under the thick blanket. Parker climbed down and tried to help but Sophia partially untangled herself. Sophia stared at him with her still sleepy violet eyes. "How was your sleep?"

"Good…thank you for letting me sleep in your bed," Parker sat back blushing a bit.

Sophia let out a very not lady-like yawn, Parker laughed, she gave him a smile, "Go eat, I'll be right there." She got up and threw her blankets on her bed as Parker walked out of her room. She freshened up before she walked into the kitchen. Booth has gotten used to the fact Sophia loves drowning her pancakes in maple syrup like a small child.

It was a nice happy day for all three but in the back of Booth's head, he could not help think of her cutting issue. He still had to talk to her about it but how? He cannot just blurt it out but he cannot keep it in, it is eating him away inside seeing his daughter hurt herself like that but maybe, just maybe she will stop now that Parker is in her life. Perhaps being with Parker will make her happier and stop her ways of cutting but that does not mean Booth should not talk to her about it…

"Daddy," Parker said slowly as he poured more syrup on his pancakes. Sophia and he were having a side contest on who can endure more syrup with their pancakes. Booth looked at him grinning, "Sophie has a mommy and I have a mommy but they not the same mommy but we have the same daddy…"

Sophia covered her mouth to stifle the laughter; she knew what he was going to say next. Booth grin fell as his son asked, "Why is it like that? Where do babies come from?" Sophia swore she saw Booth's spirit fly away at the moment Parker asked that question. Throughout breakfast, Booth kept stuttering and shifting in his seat, in the end he said it would be better if Parker asked his mother.

After breakfast, Booth went to the Jeffersonian leaving Sophia and Parker with the squints. He was not wearing his normal suit but just regular jeans and a shirt with a jacket that said FBI on it. Sophia realized Booth never seemed ever to tell Sophia about his cases, if anything he avoided talking about it at all costs. Angela's rambling cut Sophia out of her deep train of thought.

"You know Halloween is coming soon, meaning the Jeffersonian will be hosting its annual Halloween costume ball," Angela grinned at them broadly. "Have either of you picked out your costume?"

"I'm gonna be scary dinosaur!" Parker exclaimed. "A T-Rex!"

Sophia smiled at his enthusiasm; Angela laughed and then looked at Sophia, "How about you?"

"The corpse bride," Sophia smiled. "It is time I grow out of my little princess fantasies. What about you Angie?"

"I don't know yet…maybe I should go as Victor Van Dort!" she giggled naming the live man the corpse bride, Emily, fell in love with.

"You would look interesting in a suit and a wig of short black hair," Sophia acted as if she were thinking of the situation rather deeply. "But then Hodgins would be sad since you would be my mate for the night unless he dresses up as," Sophia burst out in giggles as she managed to say, "Victoria!"

This made both Angela and Sophia laugh to no end; Parker sat there confused but did not mind it. He liked Sophia laughing than her crying. Her laughter made Parker smile. Finally, both girls got a hold of themselves and managed to keep their giggles in although every once in a while a small laugh would escape. Just then, Zack came in looking rather grim.

"What's the matter Zack? You look rather gloomy," Angela said taking in the expression on his face.

"Nothing just Naomi," he muttered. That small tinge of jealousy was back in Sophia's stomach, she willed it to go away. There is no way she will be jealous of some woman for taking Zack, and why did it matter to her? Zack is a friend to Sophia, nothing more. Just a friend, Sophia repeated that phrase in her head over and over again. "Um here some letters none of us can decipher." He handed her an evidence bag with yellowed old paper. He smiled at Sophia and Parker who returned it, and then he left. Against her better judgment, Sophia excused herself and followed Zack. She found him in his little office area. He did not look up until Sophia croaked out a small hey.

"Oh, hello Sophia," he said surprised. "How are you?" He frowned, "Wait, what are you doing here? Should you not be upstairs with Angela and Parker?"

"Oh um," Sophia could feel a blush work up to her cheeks. "I just came to see what is wrong since you do rather look 'gloomy.'" Sophia used Angela's word to describe his current mood.

He let out a low sigh, "It is nothing I should discuss with you. Private relationship problems that you should pay no mind to. If you do not mind I need to be left alone to think about this case." These words unexpectedly hurt Sophia, but she did not show it…or she thought she did not show it.

"Oh okay, sorry to have bothered you then," she lowered her eyes sadly and walked off. Zack did not notice her mood change but Hodgins who had been watching from a short distance did. He came up and scowled at him.

"What?" asked Zack perplexed. "Did you find something disturbing in the victims' death?"

"No, I find it rude that you brushed off Sophia so easily. She was worried about you and you open your odd mouth practically telling her to go away and mind her own business," Hodgins shook his head. "You should go apologize to her."

"All I told her is that she should not mind my problems since they have nothing to do with her."

"You are oblivious."

"Angela said that to me a few times as well the past week, pray tell, what am I so oblivious to?" Zack was utterly confused. "You do remember how socially inept I am, right?"

"Sophia," Hodgins said walking away, leaving his friend even more puzzled than before. Just then Dr. Saroyan walked by, Zack called out to her. She turned around saying, "Yes, Dr. Addy?"

"Sophia," is all he said expecting her to say continue for him but she just waited with a tight smile.

"Sophia?" she tilted her head confused, waiting for Zack to explain.

"Sophia," Zack repeated. Silence.

"Dr. Addy mind telling me a bit more or is that all you wanted to say?" Cam grew impatient.

"Hodgins told me I am being oblivious, as Angela has said this past week and when I asked him what all he said was Sophia," Zack grew anxious hoping that Cam would know. Unfortunately, she did not.

"Okay, well Dr. Addy, you tend to be oblivious to a lot of things," began Cam. "But I do not know about Sophia being one of them. Why don't you ask her?" Zack started to contemplate to it. "If that is all Dr. Addy, I will be heading back to my office." She walked off without even waiting for an answer from the confused squint.

What about Sophia is he being oblivious about? She is just there like always being her kind self. Had he offended her in some way? Ah! Why are girls so complicated! Naomi is displeased at him for some reason and now he has done something to Sophia. He is a genius yet he cannot figure out the female race. Lucky him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad? Did I resolve the brother-sister thing too fast? Should I have gone slower with that?? Reviews please~ I highly value each and every one.


	11. Class, Lunch, Cuts and Tears

Class, Lunch, Cuts and Tears

It is Monday morning; the day Sophia starts her tutoring sessions. The day Zack gets her for two whole hours…two hours of learning and, at least for him, probing. It has been bugging him, the completely oblivious to Sophia thing. He racked his brain at least a hundred times by now, quite literally, and could not think of anything. Dr. Brennan came by, telling him that he will be getting Sophia after lunch. Hodgins is first then Brennan then Angela and finally him, after lunch. All four have been busy getting schoolbooks and practice workbooks and such over the weekend; Booth paid for the supplies. In the meanwhile, Booth had already dropped Sophia off and she is already with Hodgins in his history session.

"Ah, the French Revolution, great times!" Hodgins grinned maniacally at Sophia. They are sitting in a large glass room, Sophia sat on one end of the table notebook and pencil already scribbling down every minuscule detail that pops out of Hodgins mouth; Zack watch with some interest. At times Sophia would burst out in laughter when Hodgins said something completely silly or she would wrinkle her face in disgust when he would describe the death by the guillotine. Soon the lecture over, she was doing some reading while Hodgins ran around to his office to do some work. It was like that for the whole two hours Sophia was with him, he would lecture and then give her something to read or do so that he can run around and do some of his work. Dr. Brennan handled things differently, she stayed with Sophia the whole hour; no interruptions allowed unless it was a dire emergency.

"Okay, so, I planned out some literary books for you to read and discuss every day," Dr. Brennan began. "These books are classics and philosophies ranging from Socrates to Pride and Prejudice."

Sophia perked up when she heard one of her favorite books in the world, Pride and Prejudice. How she longed to be like Elizabeth, strong and witty like her. She smiled excitedly at Brennan, "What is the first book I am to read?"

Brennan, not expecting the eagerness of Sophia at first stuttered out, "O-oh well I thought it would be good to start with The Jungle by Upton Sinclair."

"Oh," Sophia felt rather excited. Sounded like an interesting book. "Reading the first 5 chapters will be your homework but before that, I would like to work on your grammar and writing skills." With that, she handed Sophia some worksheets. Inside Sophia was groaning, she was already doing so much work already but without actually complaining, Sophia did the worksheets within half an hour.

Brennan was rather surprised by how well Sophia was doing so far, she almost received a perfect score on the practice worksheets but that should not come to a surprise to Brennan because in reality she does not know what Sophia is fully capable of; Sophia is a human being with many qualities that peak an interest in Brennan. As they went over the worksheet, the remainder of the hour flew by rather quickly. Even Sophia was surprised that her tutor session with Dr. Brennan is over but she could not help feel giddy as she went off to Angela's office for her art session.

When she arrived, Angela threw her a blue large "artist smock." She wore a broad smile on her angelic face, "Today we play with balloons, first fun getting into lesson sort of thing." Angela winked. She pointed out the large white canvas, balloons, filled with paint no doubt, pinned by the end to it. A large white bed sheet spread out underneath it. Right next to Sophia, on a side table, was a large can of darts. A large mischievous grin crept onto Sophia's face. Angela grabbed a dart, aimed and threw it. One of the blue balloons bursts; blue paint spilling out.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sophia. She picked up a dart and threw it but it missed her target by several inches. "Oh…dang…" Sophia hung her head in shame. Angela just laughed telling Sophia to try again. The rest of the hour was spent like that, the two laughed as if they were two great friends having the greatest of times.

"Oh, it is time for our lunch break," said Angela looking at the clock. "Come on, first art session is over. We will continue tomorrow." The two threw off their smocks and ran off to grab some food. On the way they ran into Hodgins and Zack who were also going to get some lunch, the four decided to pile into one car to a restaurant called Wong Foo's. Much to Sophia's surprise the food was set before her after she came out of the women room. She looked completely bewildered.

"B-but I didn't order anything," the confused girl stuttered out looking at the delicious food set before her.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't normally order, he just brings out the food. Somehow the man knows," Angela said as she grabbed up a pair of chopsticks. Sophia eyed her food carefully before diving her fork in, cautiously she plopped some on her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, Hodgins, Zack and Angela laughed at her facial expression.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, her southern accent out of hiding. "This is just amazin'!" Soon she was wolfing down the food in a very not lady like fashion, her grandmother would have a heart attack if she ever saw Sophia eat like that. Her whole life, she was taught to be all proper and lady like by. Imagine how she would react to Sophia's behavior now.

"Wow Sophe, total savage," smiled Hodgins. "You act as if you haven't eaten in days." Sophia's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks, just like a chipmunks her cheeks were filled with food. "Chew Sophe, chew and then…swallow."

Sophia did as he recited this; she had an urge to kick him under the table but decided against and just stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture, both continued to make faces at the other until Zack interrupted them, "You two are acting like a two kindergartners."

Angela giggled, "Oh, Zack, they are just fooling. So, Sophia how do you like your classes so far?"

"Great!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "History was awesome, and science was great with Hodge. Dr. Brennan has me reading an interesting book, I cannot wait to start reading it and art was extremely fun today with you Angie."

"Awe, well, art is always fun with me," Angela smiled.

"If you thought today's lessons were great, wait until tomorrows lessons. Napoleons reign and the government at that time," Hodgins had that maniacal gleam in his eyes again.

"Well, I can't wait to have my last lessons with Zack," Sophia smiled at him. "You are teaching me Latin and Math, right?"

"Yes I am," Zack answered back rather bluntly. He smiled softly at her, "I hope you will enjoy it, I may have to do some work on the side."

Sophia shrugged, "Eh, it does not really matter, as long as I understand your lesson." Zack felt rather hurt by this comment, to Sophia he probably did not seem as fun as Hodgins or Angela, so she did not expect much out of him or so he thought. "But I am sure it will be fun." Sophia added with a smile. That smile put an end to all of Zack's doubts for the time being. After what seemed like an hour to the four, they went back to the Jeffersonian. Sophia sat in the room with her Latin book and workbook waiting for Zack to come in.

----

Booth came by and took Sophia home with him, he looked extremely agitated. Sophia sat in the passenger feeling uncomfortable with Booth's kept in rage.

"Um, d-dad?" Sophia stuttered out slowly, the word dad felt rather weird on Sophia's tongue. Booth gave her a quick force smile. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Huh, no, why do you ask?" Booth answered rather quickly.

"You are gripping the steering wheel so tight your knuckles are white and you are grimacing at the road," Sophia pointed out in a matter of fact voice. "Does this have to do with your recent case?"

"Just I want you to stay at the Jeffersonian and never go anywhere without one of the staff members and bring Brennan along with you, she is a strong capable woman who can fight off any threatening man that comes near you."

"…dad," Sophia said scared. "What is going on?"

"Nothing Sophia, it is nothing to worry about," Booth said in that tone ending the conversation. Sophia let out a sigh, resting her hand on his arm.

"Okay, if you say so," she bit her lip letting it go.

Booth felt bad for not telling her but he just could not bring himself to tell her about his victims. Ever since she came to him, all those victims who are young girls make him hate the murder even more and make him want to protect Sophia even more as well. Meaning a curfew, possibly some police around her watching her when he is not around, she will always have to be in the company of someone else. "How were your classes?"

"Fun, I received a lot of homework," Sophia let her hand drop back to her side. "How was your work?"

"Same o, same o. Bones and I have a murderer to find," Booth said once again in that finalizing tone. Sophia nodded her head slowly and went to looking out the window.

"I bet Bones gave you a lot of homework," Booth added. He tried to make the mood lighter, "You'll be up all night completing it?"

"Actually, not really…" Sophia trailed off. "I should be done with within two hours after dinner."

That ended the whole conversation; her tone in answering the question was so distant that Booth just could not say anything back. It seemed that before they could even become close they were already growing distant. Booth pulled the car over and let out a huge sigh.

"I want to make a deal with you." Sophia cocked her head to the side looking at her father. "I will tell you why I am being moody as long as you promise me we are going to have a long talk about those... cuts." Sophia lowered her eyes. Those violet orbs showed her shame. Tears of humiliation threatened to spill over and burn those pink cheeks of hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I did not do a great big thing on the classes but that was not the main point of this chapter, maybe some other time...hope you all don't mind. Review please~ ^-^


	12. Shattered Glass

Shattered Glass

"Sophia?" Booth reached over to touch his daughter's shoulder but she moved away unconsciously. She kept her eyes on the black car mats. Her hands fidgeting with her longs sleeves near the wrist, her thoughts keep returning to where she last hid her blade. Her name called out by Booth sounded so distant. Everything sounded so far away. Especially the truck that slipped on the thin sheet of ice, the driver honked his horn to warn everyone that he lost control over his own truck but Booth did not realize it until it was too late. Shattered glass showering upon the two was all either remembered that night.

----

"Sophia! Sophia!" someone was calling out her name but the girl barely even heard it. Zack, Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Brennan paced the hospital room nervously, waiting for both Booth and Sophia to open their eyes. Both just came out of the surgery less than 24 hours ago and still neither is responding to anything. The doctor told everyone that Booth and Sophia are in a coma and there is no absolute way of knowing when they will come out. It may be weeks, months or even years. Angela's soft brown eyes were filled with anguish as she looked at the once lovely Sophia, her body and face were rather badly cut up and mangled just like her father.

"Oh," Angela went to Sophia's bedside once more. "Sophie, please Sophie, wake up. Please!" Tears spilled over. Hodgins rushed over to Angela as she started to fall. She gasped, "Hodgins."

"I know, just come over to the chair and sit," Hodgins led his shaky angel to the chair. Brennan sat in the chair next to her, to try to calm her friend.

"I do not know when they will wake up, but I know that they will wake up," Brennan said the little white lie, she did not want to tell her that she did not know if they will ever wake up. Cam paced in between Booth's and Sophia's bed. Zack stood by the doorway in complete shock; just the other day he was with her. He had made her laugh; she was enjoying his lesson in both Latin and math. She had hugged him before she left with Booth but then again she hugged everyone goodbye. Now she lay before him, all bandaged up, his only reassurance of her actually somewhat alive was her breathing and the monitor. He took a step close to her bed. Then another and before he knew it he was before her bed. Up close, even with all those bandages and stitches she was still beautiful. He reached out and touched her face softly; tears welled up in his eyes. His hands traveled down her soft dirty-blonde hair to her petite hands. He placed his over hers. Those tears slid down his cheeks. Now his whole body was shaking as he looked down at the mangled girl. A sob escaped his mouth; Cam walked over to him and patted him on the back. He turned around into her open arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Cam also broke down and began crying.

Sophia and looked around, she saw everyone but no one saw her. "D-dad?" She called out when she saw Booths' injured body. She yelled out in fear, "DAD!"

"I'm right here Sophia," Booths' calm voice floated to Sophia's ears. She turned and saw her father perfectly okay, not a scratch on his body.

"W-what is going on?" Sophia asked reaching out only to feel his solid abs. He his head nodded over to her injured self-lying on the bed.

"I do not understand, but I overheard the doctor say we are in a coma state…"

"Oh…" Sophia looked over at the crying Angela, her best friend here in Washington. Her eyes traveled from Brennan to Cam to the sobbing Zack. Sophia walked over to Angela letting her hands rest on Angela's shoulder as she bent over to place a small kiss on her wet cheek.

Angela lifted her hand to her cheek, she felt something soft against her skin. Something touched her but she shrugged the feeling off, that it was nothing. Sophia already left her side and stood next to Booth. She looked up at her father.

"But I do not understand…why…" Sophia moaned. "I am so confused."

Booth shrugged, "I am no better off but this much I do know, we are going to be stuck like this for a while so we might as well get comfortable." Sophia watched her father be unexpectedly calm about of this but decided not to say anything else, she just stood there watching everyone.

----

It has been two weeks since the accident; Zack is sitting in the chair by Sophia's bed asleep. Angela and Hodgins came by earlier with fresh new flowers and breakfast for Zack. He has practically been living in the hospital, only leaving for a few hours to do his job and to go home to sleep, apart from that he stayed by Sophia waiting for a sign, any sign that she will wake up. He did not understand why he could not leave her side for more than a few hours but he just could not. Angela would have done the same but she could not stand the sight of Sophia like that and she would just keep breaking down crying.

Booth stood by Sophia. "Sophia, I'm fading. I think I am about to wake up."

Sophia turned to look at her father with fear in her eyes, "No, you cannot leave me!"

"Shh, Sophia, it is okay-

Booth disappeared from Sophia; she started frantically screaming put his but he reappeared but much fainter than she last saw him. She ran to him but he disappeared again and did not reappear for a while.

Recently Booth has been stirring in his bed but beside that, he was still lost deep in unconsciousness. Just then, Dr. Brennan came by, she lightly shook Zack awake.

"What," Zack said startled, he looked up at Dr. Brennan. "Oh, Dr. Brennan."

"Good morning Zack, you are not needed at the office today, so you may stay here as long as you can." Dr. Brennan said before looking up over at Booth. She went to his side when she heard him groan. His eyes fluttered open. Brennan began calling for the Doctor.

"Sophia," Booth gasped before yelling her name. He looked over and saw his daughter in many bandages. Brennan held him down; Zack tried to help as the doctors rushed in and calmed him down by injecting some sort of fluids into him.

Later on, when Booth was calmed down without the help of the injection he lay there confused. "Sophia," he croaked out looking over at her motionless body.

"She is still in comatose," Brennan trailed off letting her eyes wander over to Sophia where Zack stood holding her hand once more. He looked up, eyes filled with despair. Sophia watched sadly feeling all alone without her father. She watched as Zack held her somewhat dead hand. She walked over to him and touched his cheek softly; she rubbed it with her thumb.

Zack reached up and touched his cheek; his eyes looked down at Sophia. He shook that thought away from his mind.

"What happened? H-how did all of this…why is she…" his voice cracked as he looked at his daughters' bad situation. "Oh God, it is my entire fault."

"Nothing is your fault, if anything is to blame it is natures fault and the driver for not being able to control his truck that he has been driving for years," Dr. Brennan reasoned out.

"Sophia," Zack whispered out, he looked over to Booth, "Why did you pull over? It is not reasonable to pull over to the side of the road."

"I pulled over to talk to her-

"Just to talk," Zack growled out at Booth.

"Zack!" Dr. Brennan yelled out to her assistant. "It is not Booths' fault."

Zack stood there still angry, he did not understand any of the stuff he was feeling it is all illogical. Just for a girl he felt a variety of emotions. Nothing made sense any more, especially when he is around Sophia. He raised his eyes to meet Booths' apologetic eyes, both secretly rivaling over who cared about Sophia more. Booth knew his daughter was somewhere but why she was not waking up was a puzzle to him.

Sophia stood at her fathers' bedside next to Brennan. The look in his eyes told her he needed to be reassured she was still here with him; she placed her hand on his shoulder. Booths' tense muscles immediately relaxed as a small smile set his face in peace.

Sophia looked around from person to person; the doctors did not understand why Sophia was not awaking now as well. She tried calling out to them but no one looked in her direction. Everyone just walked right through her with a small shiver. After another week of nothing, Sophia decided to explore the hospital.

"Good morning," Sophia said quietly to no one particular but her still body on the bed. They already let Booth go but he frequently visited, his work kept him from living there. Work forced Zack to go back to work; new cases were now popping up left and right. Everyone came to visit her thought at different times; all would talk to her, keeping her up to date with everything. Once, when Angela went to go get something, Hodgins revealed to Sophia his plans on asking Angela to marry him. Sophia jumped around squealing for ages when he told her, she just wished that her still body would show her happiness. Everyone brought flowers and balloons, which always have to be replaced. Sophia had to watch her own flowers die slowly…and the balloons lose helium. Today she thought that she should start moving around a bit, her hospital room was dragging her spirits down. She got up and walked to the door; she took one last look at her still body before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it...T-T I'm sorry, I just could not bring myself to them having that talk yet...but it WILL happen soon. I promise! Um please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter...I hope you all liked it...Im sorry if you didn't...


	13. A Friend for Sophia?

A Friend for Sophia?

Sophia walked down the white halls crowded by nurses, doctors, worried friends and family members. She wandered around bored and thinking. All of this was actually her fault. If she just told Booth of her cutting problem first or actually stopped, none of this would have happened. Lost deep in her thought, Sophia did not notice the teenage boy also in the hall. She bumped into him but two strong hands steadied her.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Sophia stuttered once snapped out of her thoughts.

"No problem," said handsome deep voice. Sophia looked up and saw two piercing icy-blue eyes. Sophia could not help but stare into them. A smile crept onto his face, "Hey, haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, well," Sophia blushed. "Um I guess I am new here in the…other world?"

He laughed a deep booming sort of laugh that made Sophia smile. "Well welcome to this other world, which I call comatose world."

"Oh, you too?" he nodded his head. There was a slight awkward silence between the two.

"So, does the beautiful girl have a name?" his smile small, and eyes looked deep into her own that she had to look away. Her face flushed red.

"Sophia," she looked at the ugly green tile floors. A finger brought her chin up to look at him; those sharp eyes twinkled with playful thoughts.

"Well, well Sophia. You have beautiful eyes to go along with that beautiful face," this made Sophia blush even more. "My name is Harvey, by the way."

"You are a bold man Mr. Harvey," Sophia caught up to his game. "She lowered her eyes to his hand and smiled up at him, she moved away from him. He back turned at him she went on, "You see I am not an easy girl to deal with."

"Oh, is that all? So, you are not a little good girl?" he smirked. Sophia could feel a blush creep up her neck.

"Mordez-moi," Sophia said nonchalantly.

"En tant que toi souhait," Harvey surprised Sophia with his French. He laughed. "Je connais la petite belle fille de beaucoup de langues du mien," he said with a small bitter laugh.

"Did you just call me yours?" Sophia sputtered out angered. "I am not anyone's especially yours." Sophia turned her heel on him and began walking away. A hand clasped over her wrist holding her back. "Let me go voi asino!"

"Ah so you are bilingual?" he pulled Sophia close to him. Sophia gave him a hard cold glare. "That look hurts me love." Sophia struggled against him but he was unfortunately stronger than she was. "Hey now, I won't hurt you."

"Then pray tell what do you want with me?" Sophia held back tears of frustration from spilling forth, showing just how weak she is.

"Just to talk," Sophia could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. "You have no clue how long it has been since I last saw a person to actually talk to."

Sophia did not let her guard down but stopped completely struggling against him, "How long have you been here?"

"Almost a year now…" he sounded distant now. His grip on her wrist loosened. His piercing blue lost, searching for the answer in hers. He let go of her wrist completely and looked away from her. Another small bitter laugh came out, "My step-mom was jealous old bitch, and my father was going to leave his huge estate and fortune to me. She wanted it all, the main reason she married him. She must have tampered with my brakes on my car because one night I was riding to my friends' home and the next minute I am here with no one to hear me."

"Oh, Harvey, I'm so sorry," Sophia gulped back the tears. She reached out and touched his arm.

"No, I am sorry, I should not have been so improper with you," he said looking up at her with apologetic eyes. Sophia could hear a hint of a British accent.

"Well I cannot tell you it was okay because it was not, but thank you for apologizing but I am sorry for snapping at you like that," Sophia said choosing her words carefully. "Harvey, if you do not mind how old are you and where are you from?"

"16 and originally from Britain but father moved here after mother died, I was 9," Harvey said concentrating hard on the green tiles. "And what about yourself?"

"14 but almost 15 and originally from Michigan, moved here to live with my father after my mother died…"Sophia realized she had something in common with Harvey.

"Oh, where your parents divorced?"

"No."

"Then…why did they live in separate states?"

"Who gave you permission to know every detail about my life," Sophia snapped at him. Harvey looked shocked at first but shrugged.

"I guess no one did, huh you really are not an easy girl after all," he said with a small smile. Sophia raised an eyebrow at him; he put his hands up in a surrendering way, "I did not mean it in any perverted kind of way. I guess I'll just have to get to know you through some more talking?"

"Okay, I won't mind that," Sophia sighed. "I should be getting back to my room; my dad should be visiting about now…"

"May I come?" Harvey said innocently. "No one ever comes to visit me anymore, my father did but he stopped on account of my step-mom wanting to spend more time with him."

Sophia took his hand in hers and pulled him through the throngs of different people; she was rushing to get to her room. Finally, they made it just as Booth sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Your father is huge," said Harvey sounding a bit scared. Sophia smiled at him.

"You scared of my daddy?" Sophia let her whole southern accent reveal itself. Harvey did not something extremely unexpected; he reached down and brushed his lips on her cheek. She reached up and felt the spot burning with a blush.

"Not in least," he whispered hungrily in her ear. She looked up at him confused. She took a step away from him letting go of his hand. She eyed him warily.

"Harvey what do you want with me," she could not make up her mind about him. One minute he is sweet and the next he is completely un-sweet.

"Look, Sophia," Harvey took a step to him. "I haven't talked to people in such a long time that and especially to a girl." He paused and looked her in the eyes, "A very beautiful girl." He reached out and touched her cheek softly. "I'm sorry if I come on too strong."

"Harvey…I don't know what to think-

"You never have been with a boy who's interested in you before?" Sophia frowned but Harvey caught himself, "I know, I know, none of my business but how about this? We go on a somewhat date. A hanging out sort of thing only us comatose people can go on."

Sophia looked at him still wary. "I don't thi-

"No wait, just think about it for a day and then come back to me," he stared walking through her door. He smiled at her shock. "A little trick I learned when I was alone and bored without a beautiful girl nearby. Just think about it, see you later Sophia." With that, he was gone. Sophia stood there speechless and still somewhat shocked.

"Sophia?" came out that weak voice that Sophia had gotten used to the past few weeks. She walked over to him, rested her hand on her shoulder. However, those tense muscles did not relax. Sophia, "Dad?"

"Sophia, I-I need you to wake up. Please, I need you to wake up," Booth held her petite hands in his big ones. "I have no clue how I survived before you came here." Sophia took a close look at her father; his eyes were slightly red, light brown fuzz was showing itself around his mouth, his tie was off, and his shirt buttons was really off. She reached to wipe away the few tears but her hand would just go through him. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry dad," said softly looking away. "I am so sorry." Booth leaned his head over his daughter's body, resting his head on her stomach. Big fat tears soaked her hospital gown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I am letting you guys decide whether Sophia should give Harvey a chance or not because I can go either way. Hope you liked the chapter...it's not my best chapter and probably one of my shorter one...sorry...


	14. Liar, Liar

I would like to apologize ahead of time for the shortness of this chaprte, I know my chapters have been really short lately but I have been really tired and so that results in writeers bloack for me but I promise, since it is spring break for me, I will have nice long detailed chapters for all of you. Oh and giving Harvey a chance won over the not give him a chance so...^^" yea but don't worry because Zack will still be in it! Sophia and Zack will still happen but...your just going to have to keep reading and find out. Btw I don't see Zack as a pedophile either, that is why I never wrote down once that he actually loved her or anything like that just has some interest in her and not in the perverted way. Anyways! Enjoy and please review, I love to hear feedback from everyone and if you have any questions about anything be sure to ask and I will try to reply asap~ ^-^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liar, Liar

Sophia sat there as Bones left her hospital room. She had explained to Sophia why she thought it was pointless to talk to someone who is comatose but then she started breaking down when she told Sophia how much Booth needs her. How Parker has been crying over the fact his new sister is nowhere in sight, since everyone thinks he is too young to see something like this. Her eyes bore two holes into the walls as her thoughts wandered. Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes. Normally, she would have a panic attack but she already knew who it was since there was only one other person here who was in her state as well.

"Guess who?" said that deep male voice.

Sophia sighed, "Hello Harvey."

"Awe," he pouted as he removed his hands and kneeled in front of her chair, a smile on his face as he rested his chin on her knees. "How'd you guess?" Sophia gave him her _are you serious_ look. He laughed. "So have you thought over my proposal?"

"Yes." Harvey waited for more but she just stared off back at the white walls.

"Yea you will go with me or yes you only thought about it?"

"The later one," she sounded so far away.

"Sophia, what is wrong?" he said pulling her face to look down at him. Sophia felt as if she was falling into the cold deep ocean just by looking into his eyes. She reached forward and touched his soft lips with the tips of her fingers. For some reason she could not believe he was there actually talking to her, listening to her, feeling what she feels.

"Please tell me that you are not toying with me. That you are telling the truth about your father, step-mom, just everything," Sophia blinked back the tears. "I cannot handle being hurt. I have already been hurting my own father and it is killing me. Please, Harvey, I am giving you a chance." Her voice faltered. "I-I-

Harvey pulled her into a hug as she began sobbing into his shirt, that petite little body of hers trembling against his. "Shh, Sophia, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not lying either." He frowned at her, "I may seem like that type of guy who is hiding behind something and lying about everything just so that I can get to you." Sophia looked at him, her eyes full of doubt. A look Harvey knew well. A look his father would give even after he started to clean up his act. "I have past, a past I want to forget."

"What happened at the accident? Did our step-mom really tamper with your brakes? Or did you get drunk, kill a child as you rammed into a tree?" Her eyes narrowed on him. Those violet eyes daring him cover up the truth once more.

"H-how did-

"How did I find out?" Sophia finished for him. Her eyes left his and traveled to the old newspaper lying on the chair next to her. "Just guess. Zack has been bringing in clippings of different accidents where the person ends up in a coma, today he read about a 16 year-old Harvey Wesley driving home from a wild party drunk as ever. A little boy was crossing the street, his older brother tried to get him off the street but a red mustang came speeding along hitting the kid." Tears streamed down her face as she continued, "The driver did not stop until he completely lost control of his car and crashed into a tree." Sophia purple red eyes stared him down once more.

"Sophia, I can e-

"YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF A FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SLOW DOWN!" Sophia screamed at him. Harvey took a few steps back shocked. "You are nothing but a drunk, despicable human! No, you are not even human. Get out!" She pushed him with all her force. He stumbled back in shock. "Get out you bastard!" She shoved him once more and he stumbled right into the door.

"S-Sophia, wait!" Stuttered Harvey, he put his hands up to defend himself. Sophia stood back still fuming. He got up, his hand still in front of him, "Please, listen to me."

"I am done listening to you, get out." She said this in a deadly quiet voice. Harvey looked at her wishing she would understand. Wishing she would give him another chance to explain everything properly. He was about to say something but he began fading. Sophia took in a deep of breath as she watched the last person she had disappear from her.

----

A few days after Harvey woke up he was released and went straight to Sophia's room. Surprised, Sophia sat in the chair farthest from him, as he stood right next to her bedside. His filthy blood stained hands clasped over hers. An urge to claw at him grew inside her but something unexpected happened to change her mind. He told her about his childhood, about his mother, the parks, the fishing trips and the even all the bad things such as his abusive uncle. At first, Sophia thought he was making it all up but then a thought hit her. Why is he still here? Should he not be with his friends, girlfriends?

"Sophia?" he croaked out, "I am so sorry I never told you before but I wanted to forget the past. Please tell me you forgive me."

Sophia wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to but something inside her told her that it was a bad idea. Yet, for some reason that idea disappeared as she disappeared as well. Her eyes fluttered open, Harvey came into view. She reached out but his hands were once more clasped over hers.


	15. Very First Love Story

Very First Love Story

After being released a week after her waking up, Sophia was stuck in the house watching a movie with her brother. Parker rested against his sisters' chest watching the SpongeBob movie. His head moved in the rhythm of her breathing, her head against the arm of the sofa. Booth had left them to go to a crime scene; he left unwillingly but still left. Sophia practically had to push him out of the door, which is no easy feat for the petite girl. Lost in her own thoughts, she did not hear the knocking of the door until Parker told her that there must be someone at the door. She got up slowly telling Parker to stay where he was but he followed her saying he is to protect her. Sophia chuckled at this as she walked to the door. Without even bothering to look through the peephole she opened it. Parker swore that his sister's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the boy standing in front of her.

"Harvey," she whispered. "What….what are you doing here?"

He smiled revealing those dimples, his eyes twinkling, light golden skin visible through the white button up shirt. "I came by to check up the most beautiful girl on the planet." Sophia raised an eyebrow at him, resting her hand on her hip. Parker tried to shuffle in front of her to get a better look at Harvey but she pushed him behind her. She looked at him, "Parker no."

Harvey looked over her shoulder and saw the little kid, "Hey little man."

Before Parker could respond, she gave him a warning look, "What do you want?" Harvey took a step back hurt.

"Sophia, I just came to talk to you about the hosp-

"Uh," she stopped him with her hand, turned and told Parker to go back to the movie. Unwillingly, he walked back into the living room as Sophia stepped out and closed the door behind her. Once she was sure her brother was watching the movie again, she turned to look at Harvey again who bent down to kiss her cheek. She hit him the stomach angry but she still ended up blushing. "You need to leave now."

Harvey could see she was trying to be serious but before she could utter another word, he bent down again, this time heading for her lips. His hand reached up to her neck, moving slowly up to her face. At first, she fought it but her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him in, her lips parted, the kiss was just as it was in the hospital bed. In the hospital, his blue eyes were looking down into hers as she woke up and soon their lips were against each other. In each other arms, she pulled away. Closing her eyes, the shame began to build up once more in her chest. It weighed her down; Harvey knew that look well. He pulled her chin up with one finger looking deep into those violet eyes. "Is something wrong Sophia?"

"Harvey, it doesn't feel right. We didn't even go out on a date and here we are kissing…again," she said shaking her head. In the hospital, after their first kiss she told Harvey he had to leave before Booth shows up. She never told Booth about Harvey because she is scared he will do a background check and learn everything without even hearing an explanation.

"Sophia," he chuckled. "That is exactly why I came here. I originally came here to ask you out but you are so irresistible that I could not help but give you one more kiss." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Well," Sophia batted her eyelashes at him in a coquettish manner.

Harvey smirked as he closed that small space in between them, "Well my beautiful Sophia, will you do me the pleasure of going out on a date with me?"

"If my daddy let's me, after all mister, I am 15 and you are 16 with a very bad past," Sophia traced his lip with her finger, he broke into another grin. He kissed her finger and then leaned in to kiss her once more but she pulled back and put her finger on his lips. "Nuh uh, no more kissing until we go on our first date."

"_If_ your father lets you…,"Harvey sighed. Sophia laughed and gave him a very short little peck on the cheek. He pouted but she shook her head. "Now you go bye bye, my brother needs me and my dad will be home soon."

He smirked, "I'll stop by tomorrow same time to get an answer?" She nodded her head. He came in for a goodbye kiss but she shook her head and pushed him away smiling.

"Bye, Harvey," she walked back into the house and closed the door. She leaned up against the door smiling. Yet as she smiled, that feeling of shame came back but in ten fold. How could she have forgiven him for doing what he did? Then again, everyone has a past; one must accept the whole package, the good and the bad. Why can't she just get past his bad? Parker came over to her as she sat on the end of the sofa.

"Your friend leave?" She nodded. "Does daddy know about him?"

"No, but you have to promise me that you cannot tell him about my friends visit, not until I tell him first," Sophia said. Parker nodded his head slowly. "Good, now how about we go walk to the park? Outside air will do us both some good." Parker jumped up with a huge grin on his face.

----

Booth came home to see his son and daughter covered in flour in the kitchen. They smiled at him holding out a very interestingly shaped apple pie. Booth laughed as he took a kitchen towel and began rubbing the flour off both their faces.

"We made an apple pie for you," Parker said as Booth continued on wiping away some more flour.

"No, we made an apple pie for all three of us," Sophia giggled as she looked in the hallway mirror. After they cleaned up, they ate the dinner Sophia cooked up quickly before Parker helped her bake the pie. Booth smiled at his daughter.

"I did not know you knew how to cook," Booth said twirling some spaghetti around his fork.

"Oh, I don't…it is called internet easy recipes," she laughed.

"Well you did a great job," Booth shrugged taking another big bite. Parker slurped up his, Sophia raised an eyebrow. She always grew up with her grandmothers proper manners, slurping up ones noodles was something a proper adolescent was not to do. Sitting up straight, no elbows on table, napkin on lap, proper clothes is a habit Sophia could not break. Not yet, it was a part of her, she should not break it. Even her mother had the same habits. Her mother…Sophia began to play with her food. Booth noticed and knew that her thoughts had gone astray. Gone to her mother. Now even Booth's thoughts have led to her mother, that sun golden hair went perfect with that soft pale skin. "You know the first time I saw your mother, she stared at me with those special eyes of her. That is what attracted me to her in the first place. Those lavender eyes that would constantly observe me." He chuckled. "At first, I thought her a country bumpkin but she proved everyone wrong. Man, did she prove everyone wrong." Sophia listened to her father with all her attention as he described how he exactly caught her mother for she was one hard woman to acquire.

"She was walking across the football field after a game, middle of the night; it was way past her curfew. It was not her fault though; she fell asleep in the bleachers. I stayed behind to watch her…the moonlight shone on her skin made her look amazingly beautiful. She was barefoot, her curly hair moved in motion with the wind, her pink off shoulder top a bit ruffled up like her green skirt." Sophia smiled that he remembered all this.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Sophia stared at her dad with a newfound admiration. He was not _that_ type of guy. _That_ guy who charms a girl just to sleep with her. Even Sophia's mom told her how her father treated her with great respect.

"I still remember our first date at-

"The carnival, were you won mom a cute little brown teddy bear," she recited from memory, her mom told her the story many times before. "She gave it to me, she told me all about you as the passed by. She never hid the truth from me."

"Do you still have it?" Booth asked referring to the teddy bear. Sophia nodded with a big smile.

"It is old and not fuzzy as it was before but it keeps me feel safe and comforted at night, all because of the stories she told me about…you." Booth felt happy that Sophia felt that way. After awhile, they moved onto the dessert. Parker said he wanted his with vanilla ice cream just like Booth. Sophia simply ate hers with whip cream. As they ate, Sophia began thinking how she was to tell Booth about Harvey. She'll have to tell him soon since he'll be back tomorrow to receive an answer from her. "Um, Dad?"

"Hmm?" he said through a mouthful of pie.

"There is this guy who visited me in the hospital…"

"Oh, yea." He swallowed. "I saw him leave a few times when I went in to visit you. What about him?"

"He…well he asked me out on sort of a date…"

"No, not until I meet him," Booth shook his head. At first, Sophia wanted to tell that that was not necessary but decided against it. At least he didn't saw completely no, he might say it after he meets him but for now it is not a direct no.

----

Meanwhile, Harvey was in his room lying back in his bed. His thoughts kept returning that fair-haired beauty known as Sophia. His father and stepmother were out at another political type party; he was to go but sneaked out and slipped back home. Whenever he went to those types of things, the girls would try to hold his attention and they used to but no other girl seemed to be able to do that after he met Sophia. Closing his eyes, he could just imagine those erratic violet eyes staring into his. That halo of golden hair surrounding her petite body. Her lush red lips against his. He could still feel her soft warm skin against his hand. Her beauty tempted him but he knew she is not to be handled or treated like those other girls Harvey has been with before. Then again, Harvey did not mind. He liked the idea of changing pace from fast to slow and steady. Something about her that made him want this to last for a while, maybe even for the long run. A smile came over his face as he slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming about that lovely goddess who called herself Sophia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hoped you all enjoyed that bit. There will be more soon enough, Zack will be in the next one along with Bones, Angela, ect. Yea, so I hope you like it and please review~ ^-^


	16. Almost Time for Dinner

Almost Time for Dinner

The next day Angela stopped by after lunch with Hodgins and Zack since Parker had to go back to his mom. Zack watched as her fingers danced over the brilliant white piano keys. Hodgins came out with a piece of pie Sophia baked the night before.

Zack raised an eyebrow at this, "We just ate not less than 15 minutes ago."

"I didn't get dessert," he said with a full mouth. Sophia looked up glaring. Hodgins swallowed, she smiled and went back to the piano. Even though Sophia can break a few of the manners she learned from her grams, there were things that bothered her. Talking with a mouthful is one of them, it was the biggest no no in her manner book. Angela shook her head and smiled back at Sophia. On her ring finger was a very beautiful engagement ring. The ring Hodgins told Sophia about when she was in a coma.

"Oh, Sophia, Hodgins and I were wondering," She trailed off making Sophia stop mid song to look at her curious. Once Angela made sure she had Sophia's undivided attention, she continued, "We were wondering if you will play at our wedding."

Sophia was shocked but her happiness overcame the shock making her jump up and hug Angela saying, "Oh my gosh, yes!" She let out that excited squeal that built up inside. Zack covered his ears, Hodgins walked out before the scene even happened and Angela just laughed.

"Okay, we are going shopping for the brides maid dresses and you are coming because as my little musician, you are going to have your very special own dress," this news made Sophia's smile falter slightly. Something that Angela was able to notice. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

"I just," Sophia was trying to find a nice way to phrase her statement. "I don't need a special dress; I can always find something in my closet."

"Awe, sweetie, if you are worried about the money, don't," Angela shook her head taking Sophia's hands in hers. "This is Hodgins and mines wedding, all expenses are on us. Mostly Hodgins since he's the last multi-millionaire person in his family line." Sophia bit her lip but soon her smile took over her face, she was about to reply but a knock on the door distracted her. Zack was about to get up to answer it but Sophia was faster. Confused, he sat back down. Soon enough, Sophia led a boy into the living room introducing him as Harvey. Angela noted how is eyes stayed on Sophia, a small smile playing on his lips. She could clearly see the jealousy on Zack's face soon followed by confusion. Angela shook her head; he was still confused about what he was feeling towards her. It was better that way, Sophia is still too young for him; Harvey will occupy her until it is time for her to be with Zack. Yet, as Angela looked at Harvey, she saw something surprising in his eyes, pure unadulterated love. The way he looked at Sophia proved it all.

"Wait... is this the Harvey from the newspaper clip I read to you?" Zack asked even though he knew she would not know; she was in a coma at the time. He withdrew it by saying, "Never mind, do not answer that."

Harvey looked nervous when Zack asked the question but Sophia squeezed his hand to calm him. She gave him a smile whispering to him, "The past is the past." Her violet eyes shone with forgiveness, Harvey smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He whispered back in her ear, "I think I'm already in love."

Zack saw the words and kiss be exchanged between the two, even though he did not hear the words he knew they were "sweet" words or whatever they were called. Inside, Zack felt a weird feeling come over him, for some reason he wanted to push Harvey away from Sophia and be by her side instead. He pushed this feeling away and thought about where he should take Naomi for dinner. She has been displeased with where he had taken her last time so he must find a better place to take her.

"So, Harvey," Angela began. "No offence, but why are you here exactly?" She looked at the now blushing Sophia, "Does your father know he is here?"

"Of course he does…sort of…you see Harvey asked me out but dad said that he will let him as long as he meets Harvey first," she said blushing a bit more. Harvey smirked and pulled her closer to him as they took a seat on the couch near Angela. Hodgins sat on the other side of Angela watching Harvey with a wary eye. Zack sat where he was also watching Harvey.

"Well Harvey, good luck. Right this second, Booth is most likely doing a background check," Harvey became nervous again. Sophia looked at him anxiously but put on a smile, resting her hand on his arm. Suspicious, Angela went on, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," Sophia said quickly. Too quickly.

"Sweetie, don't try to hide it," Angela narrowed her eyes down on Harvey knowing there was something wrong.

Harvey closed his eyes and began telling them all about the accident, the second he finished Hodgins jumped up, "You are going to have to leave." Sophia eyes widened in surprise.

She laughed nervously, "Hodge, what are you doing?"

"He is a danger to you Sophia, and once Booth finds out he will agree," Hodgins sent Harvey warning glare.

"Hodgins, Sit," Angela said pointing at the seat next to her frowning. Hodgins was about to say something but she gave him a stern look. "Now."

"Fine, but I am doing it not because you told me," Hodgins sat down muttering.

"Uh huh," she sighed and looked at Sophia. "Okay, Sophie, you knew about this. Right?"

"Yes and I accept it, and I hope you all will too," she said regaining her composure. Her hand found Harvey's. He put his other on top of her small one and looked into her eyes with small smile.

"If you are happy and sure of this, I'll accept him too," this relaxed Sophia somewhat. Zack looked at Sophia and saw how Angela's trust pleased her so he nodded his head.

Hodgins crossed his arms but reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine, but on the first date you are coming with me and Angela somewhere."

"Uh," Sophia looked at Angela for help but she shook her head.

"No, Sophie, Hodgins is right, first date you are with us," Sophia pouted.

"At least, they are giving us a chance," Harvey went in to kiss her cheek but Hodgins cleared his throat in such a manner that Harvey had to pull back with a nervous smile. Angela rolled her eyes and got up. She pulled Hodgins and Zack up, "Come on, we are going back to work. Bye sweetie, see you whenever and if Booth will let you date Harvey." She had to drag the other two out. After they left Harvey attacked Sophia with a hug.

Sophia laughed and hit him lightly, "Stop it."

"Never," he began ticking her before plunging his lips in for a kiss. A no interruptions kiss. There they were on the couch, Harvey on top; his one hand holding him up while the cupped her face. He pulled away from the smiling beauty, "I know we haven't gone out on a date but-

"I'm just that irresistible," she pulled him back in for more but pushed him off after the short kiss, "Now you got to go, it was okay for you stay here when everyone else was here but now they are gone-

"I have to go too," Harvey sighed as he sat up. Sophia propped herself up on her elbows, her hair a tad bit wild from Harvey's attack. Harvey gulped and stood up trying to contain his friend in his pants. Sophia not realizing what she was doing aroused him got up and pulled him to the door. She gave him a peck on the cheek, "See you later tonight."

"Hopefully," he whispered as he walked to his car. Sophia watched as he drove away in a sleek black convertible. She went back to her piano and began playing her favorite piece, Moonlight sonata.

----

Harvey drove home happier than he had ever been. As he entered, the presence of his "doting" stepmother could not even foul his mood. He walked past the plastic, hair spray addict blond with the biggest smiles on his face. His father noted his happiness and stopped him mid-step.

"Where have you been?" Harvey turned to look at his father from the top of the staircase.

"A friend's house."

"Whose?" his father grew concerned.

"A friend I made in the hospital," he said as his thoughts raced to Sophia. For some reason, his father left it at that.

"Go on, you may resume whatever you were about to do," he said as he walked back into his home office. Harvey shrugged and walked off to his room before his stepmom could stop him. He sat down on his bed and let himself fall back as if he had not a care in the world. The only person he thought of was his goddess. His beautiful fair-haired goddess that must have been a descendant of Aphrodite herself.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts; he realized that it was just his stepmother. "What do _you_ want?" he spat out as the plastic woman entered his sanctuary.

"Now, now, Harvey is that any way to treat your mother?" she cooed.

"_Step_mother," he glared at her as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh that hurts," she pouted. Harvey rolled his eyes and got up from his bed with a look of disgust on his face.

"What do you want?" he repeated again moving to his window. He looked out to the large round driveway, the manicured gardens, and pond surrounded by the once most beautiful flowers. Nothing seems to please his eyes anymore, nothing other than Sophia.

His stepmother came up behind him, "I was wondering, why is my son so happy? Has he met another slut of a girl?"

Harvey wanted to slap her for thinking Sophia a slut but he just spat at her, "You know _nothing_ about her and you will know _nothing_ about her."

"Oh?" she saw she struck a nerve. "So, is she a poor little easy one? How much does she cost?" He clenched his hands into fists, restraining his urge to slap her. "Is that why you have not brought her over here yet?"

"I'm not bringing her because of _you_," he said through gritted teeth. "Now get out."

She could see that playtime was over, "Okay, I'll just go talk to your father and then we'll see of she'll even be allowed to come over." She walked out with a smile. Harvey wished he could slap that smile off her face but decided against it.

----

Back at Sophia's, Booth just came home. "Hey dad, I'm in the kitchen," she yelled as she placed the lasagna in the oven.

Booth entered with a smile, "Smells good, what are you cooking tonight?"

"Lasagna," she piped up. "It will be done in 30 to 40 minutes."

"Can't wait," he smiled.

"So how was work?" Sophia asked as she walked out with Booth.

He shrugged, "Criminals to catch." He walked away to his room as Sophia went to hers to change as well. She already told Booth that Harvey would be coming over so that he could meet him face to face. For some reason Sophia felt like just cancelling the whole thing and tell Harvey, it would be better if he does not come over. Her hand reached for the cordless phone and began dialing his number. She would just tell him that Harvey had to cancel but she stopped, put the phone down and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Booth was sitting on his bed massaging the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. He had to give Harvey a chance for Sophia but how can he? He'll just eat the dinner, talk and then in the end thank Harvey for coming but say he is not allowed anywhere near Sophia. Getting up, he took off his tie then his shirt as we walked off to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sophia walked out of her bathroom wrapped in her large fluffy white towel; her hair dripping was soon also wrapped into another towel. Stopping in front of her closet, she opened the door to pick out what she should wear. After much searching, she decided on a gray-blue dress. Square neckline, long sleeved, scrunched up on top to reveal her slim figure and billowed out above the knees from the waist. She put her mothers' silver chain. Something she handed down to her a few days before she died. It was a simple chain with a simply pearl on it. Her hair was still up in a towel, she let it down since it was dry enough. With much contemplation, she brushed it out and styled into a neat bun, but let her bangs curl on the side of her face. Smiling at her reflection, she went to check on her lasagna. In the back of her head, something was telling her it would be one very long night.

-----

Hope you all enjoyed that one~ Oh, by the way there is a poll on my page about what my next fanfic should be about, so please if you do not mind, vote. Anyways, tell me what you think so far. If there is something you really do not like, tell me and I'll try to change it a bit to your liking ^-^ So please Review~


	17. Dinner Time: Mistakes and Tears

Sorry it took so long, I was just so tired and lazy that I was barely able to type anything. So I'm sorry. I can;t amke any promises when the next chapter will be up but it will come. Hope this chapter isn't crappy...I'm sorry if it is T-T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner Time: Mistakes and Tears

Sophia took out the lasagna and put it on the counter to cool when the doorbell startled her. Taking in a small breath of air to relax, she headed off to the front door but Booth got to it first. Suddenly, she became nervous again. Booth opened the door and there he was; Harvey in a midnight blue crisp button up shirt and dark blue jeans. His wavy dark brown hair combed back, nice and neat. Sophia caught herself from staring too much at him as Booth greeted him rather stiffly, letting him enter after seeing Sophia standing in the hallway.

Harvey smiled at Booth, "Hello sir."

Booth gave him a tight smile, being polite for the sake of Sophia, "No need to call me sir, it's Special Agent Seeley Booth." Sophia eyes widened in horror but slightly relaxed when Booth let out a chuckle. A rather forced chuckle, "Just kidding." He patted Harvey on the back in firm manner. This pat made Harvey stumble a little but he smiled too trying to hide the fact he was deeply scared.

Quickly, Sophia came up, "Dinner is ready, so let's head to the dining room to eat."

"Sounds great, what are we having?" Harvey tried to sound enthusiastic. Normally he would but Booth was giving him a look, the _I know your kind_ look.

"Lasagna and afterwards, triple chocolate cake delight," Sophia smiled broadly. "I borrowed the recipe from the internet." Harvey wanted to give her nice big kiss on the cheek but Booth would have shot him down on the spot. Sophia improvising for the kiss took Harvey's hand in hers and looped her arm in Booths' leading them into the dining room where she already set up three places. Inside, Booth wanted to rip Harvey's hand off but instead pulled out Sophia's chair for her to sit and then sat down at the head of the table and made sure Harvey sat on the opposite side of Sophia. Once they were all seated Booth began to worry that they will start playing footsie, so he stretched out his legs right in front of theirs. The clatter of passing around the food was all that broke the silence. After all three had some breadsticks and a large serving of the nice hot lasagna, they began to eat.

Booth was the first to break the silence, "So Harvey, you are the son of Johnson Wesley, right?"

"Yes," Harvey grumbled. He hated how everyone knew him mainly because of his father, the damn bastard who no longer cared about anything but his image and money after his mother died. Booth could hear the disgust in his voice. This surprised Booth slightly thinking that all Wesleys' stuck together but he guessed it was just the money.

"So dad, how was work?" Sophia asked as calmly as she could. Inside she was a complete nervous wreck. Oh, how she wanted this night to be over with as quickly as possible but knowing her luck, it was going to be painful and long. Oh, joy.

"Same as every day," Booth shrugged, and then he smiled at Harvey. "Just catching criminals and putting them where they belong."

Harvey nearly choked on the bread knowing the underlying meaning to Booth's words. Sophia dropped her fork and it clattered to the floor. Before either Harvey or Booth could say anything, she got up and grabbed her fork off the ground, "I got it! Um, I'll be right back, just one second. Need a new fork." She kept her word, she left the room and was back in a flash, scared, if she left Harvey and Booth in a room too long something bad will happen. She sat back down and all was still silent.

"Harvey," Booth began scaring Sophia out of her wits. "You like my daughter Sophia, right?"

"Yes I do," Harvey looked Booth straight in the eyes, something most people are scared of doing.

"So you are completely honest with her-

"Yes I have been honest with her," Harvey cut him off. His fist clenched tightly around his fork.

"Harvey," Sophia groaned. It was all going to end now. Booth will tell them what he found out and forbid Sophia from ever seeing Harvey.

"Good, since you are so honest with her, you already told her about the late night parties, drinking and car crash," Booths' jaw was set in a tight grimace. Oh, how such a lovely evening can turn into horrid nightmares, Sophia thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands. She closed her eyes waiting for it to be over.

"Why does that all matter, I am no longer am that person," Harvey replied through clenched teeth.

"Sophia will no longer will be in touch with you," Booth said in a quiet dangerous way.

"Says who!" Harvey stood up, his eyes narrowed down on Booth.

"Says me, her father," Booths' large hands were clenched and ready to swing at Harvey.

"Father," Harvey scoffed. "You haven't even been in her life until now. Some kind of father you are!"

Now Booth was angered, he stood up. Harvey flinched away now completely frightened. "Get out!"

Sophia looked up at the two, she placed her hand on Booths' arm to stop him from hitting Harvey. Booth looked down at the now tired teary-eyed girl. She shook her head and stood up. She knew nothing would ever go the way she wanted it to, she did not have that kind of luck. Standing up she walked over to Harvey and lightly kissed his cheek, pulling away she sighed, "I'm sorry Harvey, we both knew it would not work out but we delved to deep into our own fantasy of being together." Harvey looked at her as she walked away.

"So your giving up?" he frowned as she was leaving to her room.

"What is there to give up? My whole life seems to revolve around me losing someone or something at some point or another, I barely even tried anymore after her death," Sophia said with a little sad laugh. She walked to her room, leaving behind two very quiet men. Once she was in her room, she heard the front door slam shut and a car start up and speed away from the house. Sitting on her bed, she broke down. Her tears soaking her pillow as she buried her face deep into it.

Booth came by her door and knocked but he heard a strangled "Go away."He hesitated a bit before opening the door and going in, "Sophia." He saw her body tremble, her face deep in the pillow. She gave another choked response, "Please Booth, just leave me alone."

----

Meanwhile, Harvey was speeding off to his friends' house. He had to go somewhere. Somewhere to clear his and forget her. "Ah, who needs her!" Harvey yelled at himself. "There are plenty of girls out there waiting just for me!" He saw the light turn yellow and he slowed down without thinking. The light turned red and his thoughts were already back to her. Her soft skin, that wavy golden hair. Those red soft lips pressed against his. Opening his eyes he let out a sigh, and sped down the empty street, he had to forget her. Forget everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her beautiful shining eyes, her kisses, her touch and…

When Harvey woke up the next morning, he knew he made another mistake. He could tell by the headache, the clothes scattered all over his room and the unclothed girl in bed next to him. With a groan, he shook his head and got up. The girl just happened to open her sleepy eyes to him putting clothes on. With a frown she asked, "Where are you going Harvey baby?"

"Home," he answered bluntly.

"When will I next see you?" she had a playful smile on her face as she sat up, not even pulling the covers with, revealing her breasts. Harvey did not even look at her. He had a look of disgust on his face, which made the girl self-conscious. She waited for his reply, "Well?"

"Never," his voice was cold.

"But, we had such a gr-

"That was a mistake, you were a mistake," Harvey cut her off already heading for the door without looking back. "Last night never happened and if you so much as try to spread any type of gossip around I will squash you like the annoying bug you are."

The girl sat there frozen on the stop with fear. His words and his tone sent shivers through her whole body. With that, he left, not even looking back on the poor girl.

----

It is morning over at Booths home but it was not like any normal morning. Sophia was walking around the house as if she were a machine. No emotion on her face, barely even a whisper came out of her mouth and all her responses were short and to the point. Booth stayed at home as long as he could, he tried to talk to Sophia but all her replies her monotone and short that he had no clue what to do. He cannot let her go out with Harvey, no matter what. Harvey is just unacceptable. He would ruin Sophia's life. Booth could not let his precious daughter be tainted by him. He just had to get that through to Sophia somehow. He could call Angela; she is very good with problems. So is Cam. He could call both or just drop Sophia off at the Jeffersonian even if it is a Saturday and they are all probably busy. Then again, Angela loves Sophia and would do anything for her, including making sure she does not make terrible choices in her life. It was decided; Booth got up and called from the hallway, "Sophia we need to go to the Jeffersonian."

----

Zack had not seen Sophia since he, Hodgins and Angela had left her house yesterday evening. No matter what he did or even when he was with Naomi, his thoughts would lead back to either her or her being with Harvey. For some reason, he wanted to just punch Harvey and keep him away from Sophia. He felt extremely protective of her even when he thought of his name. To snap him out of his thoughts was Sophia herself. Booths' arm was over her slumped shoulders in a protective manner. There was something different about her today. She was not her usual happy self, instead there were dark purple bags under eyes and her lips bruised and torn up from seemed like constant chewing/biting. With a frown, Zack first thought of Harvey possibly hurting her in some way but he shook that thought out when he saw how tortured she looked when her gaze fell upon him. What else could cause her to look as if she went through hell. Zack stopped, when did he ever actually use figures of speech? Even in his head. Then again, just seeing Sophia have made him do many weird things lately. Trying to focus, Zack went back to his work.

The second Angela saw Sophia; she ran to her, practically tore her out of Booths' grasp and took her to her office. She sat her down on the tan couch and began, "Tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing," was Sophia's mechanical response to just about everything today.

"Tell _me_," Angela pleaded looking into those lavender eyes that betrayed her emotionless face. She can see the tortured soul lying within, that soul that just wants to be let free without guilt, worry or pain of loss. "I see. This is not about Harvey at all."

Sophia lowered her eyes to the floor, "You don't know that."

"Tell me that I am wrong then."

"…" Sophia tried to hold back the tears of frustration. She did not like the feel of hot burning liquid pouring out over her cheeks. She forced out a choked response, "I love him."

"No sweetie, no you do not," Angela rested her hand on Sophia forearm. "You think you do only because he actually feels that way for you. It is just a first crush, an experience leading to the real deal but he is not a love."

"You don't know that!" Sophia growled through clenched teeth. Her hands clenched in little balls, her vision blurred by tears of anger and frustration mixed together. She could not keep in her anger any longer, she had to let it out or she might explode. Angela did not move; she knew that Sophia's anger was nowhere near directed at her but more for Booth _and_ Harvey. Booth for not letting her go free for just a little bit and Harvey for making her feel something she did not want to feel anytime soon. Sophia was needy, needy for attention, for any sign of love. She needed a mom, more specifically her mother. Angela pulled Sophia into her arms and hugged the shaking girl. Sophia, not in control of her emotions anymore, broke down crying once more.

Outside, farther away from Angela's office, stood Booth confused. He did not know where to go. Whether he should run into Angela's office to comfort Sophia or just go to work and leave them alone. As much as he loved Sophia, which was from earth to the heavens, he was still lost on what to do with her. She was a girl, a girl who he is still trying to figure out. He stood there as Hodgins came up to him and asked, "You okay?"

Booth looked down at Hodgins as if he spoke another language before slowly replying, "I'm fine…"

"So Harvey and Sophia are not allowed to be together, you forbade it right?" Hodgins looked eager for the answer. Booth nodded his head and Hodgins let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you made the right decision."

"I know I did," Booth crossed his arms and straightened his back as if he were regaining his normal thoughts, as if he were himself again but then just thinking of last night and Sophia made him lose it all again. Zack watched from a distance but did not pay too close attention; even if he did, he would not have noticed Booth's sudden loss of confidence. He would have thought he was just tired. No, Zack was paying more attention to the closed door of Angela's office. Sophia and Angela both are in that room. Something terrible happened to Sophia, maybe she is morning the loss of not being with Harvey. Zack clenched his hands at that thought but relaxed when he told himself he was being ridiculous. At that moment, Dr. Brennan walked in. Zack and her looked at each other before she began, "Have you found out what killed our victim?"

"Not yet," Zack said trying to sound focused but oddly enough, his thoughts raced to Sophia and how she was doing. "Dr. Brennan, if you do not mind me asking…what is Sophia doing here? Is she not supposed to be at her ballet lessons?"

"I do not know Zack, and it has nothing to do with our victim," Brennan said taking off her gloves. She headed out the door, yelling back at Zack, "I would like some immediate results Dr. Addy." Zack watched her leave and tried to concentrate once more on his work. Not being able to go 5 minutes without his thoughts running back to Sophia, he left the room and hastily made it to Angela's office. He was about to knock when the door opened and before him stood a red eyed, tear stained cheeks, and torn lipped Sophia. She let out a little gasp as Zack took a step back.


	18. Alone

Alone

Harvey stood before the door of Sophia's house, he rang the doorbell and knocked but there was no answer. No one is home, how unfortunate. He walked back to his car and sat there thinking. He had to tell her that he was leaving; he will not be back for a while. He had already told his father his intentions on going back to England to get back to his studies, clean up a bit at the same time. Visit his own mother's grave; be with his mother's parents, his grandparents. Starting up his car, he headed off for the airport. He will write a letter when he gets there.

Suddenly his phone rang; he looked at the ID quickly before looking back at the road. He veered off the road to the side and picked up the phone.

"Sophia?" Harvey sounded breathless.

"No, this is Angela…Sophia she needs you but," Angela paused and began to mutter something Harvey could to hear quite too well but it went along the lines 'Booth will freak if he finds out' an "why the hell am I doing this?' before saying, "Do you know where the Jeffersonian Institute is?"

"Yes," Harvey's father dragged him down there a few times for some weird parties.

"Ok, wait for is the parking lot," she explained exactly where to wait for them and then immediately hung up the phone. Harvey smiled, dropped his phone and began to drive once more. He had to contain himself from speeding all the way down there.

----

Angela hung up and turned around nearly dropping her phone. There they were, the two true soul mates in the doorway staring at each other not saying a word. They were so close, their faces so close, their souls so close. Angela could see how well they fit together.

Sophia stood there lost in his hazel eyes. She could not tell whether she was falling up or down, that feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling began to spread throughout her body. Her body began to tremble with this feeling. She did not even try to get rid of this feeling; it was too strong. Zack searched her violet eyes for the answer, the answer to this feeling that just erupted like a volcano. Why is it she is the only person who was able to do this? Another impulse came to him; one where he wanted to grab her face and mash his lips on hers. To keep himself from doing this, he took a step back breaking the eye connection; he turned his eyes to the floor. Sophia blushed and just turned around completely, her back now to him. With a sigh, Angela walked over.

"Harvey will be here soon and I need to sneak you out and Zack not a word to Booth," she spouted out quickly.

"B-But," Zack stuttered caught off guard. Suddenly a new emotion took over, jealousy. "Harvey is-"

"I don't want to see him," Sophia now surprised Angela.

"But sweetie, I thought you said you wanted to see him…" she replied confused.

"No, I can't," Sophia would not look up or turn around. "I just can't."

"Sweetie, you need closure-"

"With someone I barely know too well?" Sophia threw her hands up as she turned around. "There is no need for any closure."

"Like there was no closure with your mom?" Angela knew it was a hard subject but she has to address it. "I know that your mothers' death was sudden and there was no goodbye. That is what led to you depression which led to cutting. I do not want that cycle to repeat."

"Cuts?" Zack looked at Angela and then at Sophia. Sophia looked away not able to meet his eyes. She was too ashamed to look into his eyes. Without any warning, he walked over to her and took her arms, pushed up the sleeves and gasped. "Why…What brought you to do this!" She kept her eyes on the ground. "Sophia, this is beyond illogical."

"Not everything is logical Zack!" Sophia yelled as she pulled her arms out of his hands. "Not everything can be deduced by logic alone! Friedrich even says so."

"Friedrich says humans cannot live by reason alone, not logic!" he yelled back at her angered.

"And where does reason come from if not the logical side of our mind?" she challenged him. He took a step closer to her, accepting the challenge.

"Logic-"

"Enough," Angela smirked. "You two can argue about Friedrich and logic all you want _after _Sophia meets up with Harvey." Sophia looked away but a smile and a small blush clearly on her face. Zack looked at Sophia smiling, his eyes twinkling with something neither Sophia nor Angela saw.

"I am up for the challenge," Zack whispered mainly to himself.

Sophia smirked, "You better be." Angela could not believe how prefect they are for the other. Just the age difference was all that was holding them back from jumping on each other. In addition, Harvey was an obstacle that just happened to get in the way.

Angela grabbed Sophia by the arms, "Come on, Harvey will be waiting. You just need to talk things out." Sophia was holding back but Zack decided to help. This action eve surprised Angela.

"If this will prevent her from being stupid again than I will do whatever you need me to do," he said through gritted teeth. Then he looked at Sophia, "Do not think I will not talk to _you_ about this later." Inside Sophia smiled at this but felt ashamed at the same time. She could tell he was very angry at her about this and she could not blame him. However, she has not touched the blade in a while now but it was mainly because there were too many distractions lately. Before she knew it, she was in the parking lot in front of that car that drove away from her last night. There he was in the same clothes he wore last night but everything was wrinkled even his hair was out of sorts. She could clearly smell alcohol off him.

"Sophia," he took a step toward her but she stepped back. Catching himself, he stood up straight removing all trace of emotion from his face and eyes. Those blue eyes were cold and hard as an iceberg.

"Harvey, I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I am sorry it could not work out but there is no way around my dad. He will shoot you if he saw you anywhere near me and I do not want you to be hurt like that," she held back all those tears.

"I'd rather be shot in the heart and die than have to suffer though this horrid heartbreak," Harvey could not help but say.

Sophia shook her head, "Harvey no-

"Run away with me, come live in England with me," he continued letting all those emotions flood his body and eyes. "I have enough money to support both of us; I can send you to school and the best university. Just come with me."

"No, Harvey, no," Sophia took another step back. "I barely know you, you barely know me! We cannot just run away. Harvey life is not as simple as that. You should know that."

"Barely know you? You love the color forest green. You love watching the stars at night because you used to do it with your mother. You enjoy shopping Angela even if your feet are extremely sore at the end of the day. You wish Booth were able to talk with you about his work. You dream about your mother daily..." his blue lowered to the ground as he continued. "Well, I am still going back home. So this is goodbye, I love you and forever will." He went to kiss her but she turned away. He looked at the ground, turned around and got in his car. Starting it up, he immediately backed up and drove off.

Sophia watched as he disappeared. She began to wonder if their paths would ever cross again. Well as Angela already told, if it were meant to be then it is meant to be. Otherwise, he was not her soul mate. Sophia had the feeling Angela knew everyone's soul mate and only keeps it to herself to watch and see if she is right. Which Sophia bet, she was never wrong. After a moments realization that he really had left, she turned around and began to walk away trying to hold her head up.

Zack watched Sophia struggle, her face briefly contorting into some emotion before it went back to being hard and cold. He was shocked by the expression that hardened her normally soft, joyous face. He reached out to touch her shoulder but withdrew when he saw her turn and push past him and Angela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it~ Review pwease and THANK YOU all for reading this, ading to story alert or on your favorite! Thank you thank you so much!


	19. Don't leave me

Off to war says the handsome man, But I love you she whispers faintly

It has been a few months since Harvey's leave. Booth noticed Sophia's change in mood, lately she has been quiet but now she was just a bucket of sunshine. She was as bouncy as before. It was breakfast, and she sat there with a book in her hand. "I thought you finished your homework last night," he said as he sat down across from her.

"I fell asleep while reading…a bit tired," she yawned putting the book aside. Normally she would have had a bowl of cereal, regular cheerios: no sugar at all. Booth tried to make her go back to the pancakes drowned in syrup for months but she would just push it away saying too much sugar was not good for one person. Now she was sitting there with pancakes stacked a mile high, drowned in that sugary goodness.

"You have been tired a lot lately," he frowned. Sophia looked down at the floor, a small blush on her face and chewing her lower lip slightly. She could not tell him why she was tired; she could not tell him about going up to the roof late at night just to watch the moon because she could not go to sleep. That she spent hours talking to one person until she finally would climb down to her room, crawl into bed, and fall asleep. She knew he would freak out and probably take away her phone in the process. He could never know.

"Yea," she sighed slightly. "I'm going to go change." She got up and walked off to her bedroom. Booth watched feeling helpless and even more distanced from her. What is he supposed to do? Every time he talked to her, she would find an excuse to leave the room. He sighed as he got up to clean the dishes. Meanwhile, Sophia stood in her room trying to figure out what to wear. She pulled on her red corset with the black lace sleeves with intricate patterns of flowers. Next, she grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her hips oh so well. For the past few months Sophia ha not actually looked in the mirror for a while, scared to see that broken girl. It was no make and rarely brushed her hair, which grew coarse and wild but today, today was different. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she drew the brush down through the wild, hurtful tangles, smoothing them out as it used to be. She applied some light pink eye shadow, black mascara, blush and lip-gloss. She walked out of the room, without even checking to see if Booth was in his room getting ready, she waited out by the car, keys in hand. She got in and started the engine. Her birthday already came and went, as fun as it was Sophia barely even cared much. Sixteen and already received her license, the once stone-faced girl waited for her father to get out. Booth had told Sophia that she was to drive today; it would be the last time she would be driving his black SUV, he already picked out her car and she will be able to start driving it tomorrow. Booth finally came out and sat in the passenger seat next to his odd daughter. He did not even try to start a conversation with her the whole ride there, instead, trying to figure out her sudden change in mood.

----

Hodgins became frustrate with Zack's sudden silence. "Okay what is up with you? You look even more tired than normal."

"That is none of your business," Zack yawned.

"I can evict you out of the room above my garage," Hodgins pointed out.

"What will that solve?" the ruffled brown-haired man asked.

"Just," Hodge tried to start. "What is up with you? Lately you have been tired-"

"And it does not affect my job performance at the Jeffersonian and also it is private matters. _My_ private matters, I will tell you when I am ready," Zack said smoothly. Hodgins shrugged.

"Fine but you better pray Brennan does not find out."

"My job performance is still the same," he repeated once more. "Hodgins, stop worrying." His cell phone vibrated making him jump very slightly; he grabbed it out of his back pocket. He walked a little bit away from Hodgins, out near his desk area. The text message was from her, as he read the extremely long text message that seemed to ramble on about nothing in particular when suddenly those two small hands covered his eyes. "Guess who," the small voice said behind him.

"So-Naomi," he smiled when he turned around and saw her. She did not catch that he was going to say another name instead of hers. He looked around, shoving his cell phone back in his pocket. Two orbs of light purple were watching him from the entrance. Naomi started talking about having lunch at a new restaurant she found but he hardly heard her, she did not even realize he was not paying any attention to her. Sophia tore her eyes from Zack and walked to the stairs that led up to Angela's office, Zack watched. Quickly he cut Naomi off, "I will meet you later for lunch, okay? Right now, I have some work…to do. New case and the bones need to be handed to Angela…" He hurried off after Sophia leaving behind a lightly confused Naomi. She shrugged it off and went back to her work.

Halfway up the metal stairs, a hand clamped over her lace covered wrist. That sweet nervous voice filled her ears, "Sophia, before you go to Angela…I need to talk to you." Sophia turned around to look at him. His hair was messy, there were dark pouches under his eyes, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. He looked as if he just woke up a few minutes ago. Shaking her head, Sophia began fixing his hair as much as she could with her hands.

"We can talk later, right now I need to figure some things out," she looked at him smiling sadly. Next, she began straightening out his clothes.

"But," his hand went up her arm to her elbow as he got up on the same step as her, unfortunately for them, Cam happened to walk by and saw mistaking this gesture as a sign of love. She gasped but continued on her way to her office, trying to find the logical explanation for it. Zack continued, "I _need _to tell you something."

"Later, Zack, please," her soft violet eyes pleading him. He nodded his head. She leaned in and gave him a small hug, "Okay, talk to you later."

----

"I really, really like him Angela," Sophia sighed sitting down on the couch. Angela smiled; she could not help it. She waited to hear this even though Sophia should not be saying this yet but just two more years!

"But sweetie, the age difference," Angela had to make sure Sophia remembered.

"I-I do not care, I just know in my heart he is for me," the girl smiled softly. Angela could see the brightness in them that she had not seen in a while. "We have been talking late into the night about everything. Angela, when I am around him I felt happy. I felt as f I am not alone anymore, he just is so easy to talk…for a guy," she added quickly. A large smiled came over her face as she continued, "He is sweet even though he may be awkward, debating with him is so fun and every time I see him my heart does so many flips it is just amazing it has not burst out of my chest yet."

Angela repressed that squeal of joy that was building up in her chest. "Oh, sweetie, but-

"I know, I know," she sighed. "Age difference but is it wrong if I like him now?"

"Nothing but no one else can know," Angela rested her hand on the teenage girl's shoulder. "Until…"

"I know that too," the petite girl slumped over, her head resting on Angela's lap. "I think my own life hates me. I am not allowed a lot of happiness."

"Do not say that," Angela let her fingers caress the soft golden head. "You found your father who loves you so much; he will do anything for you. You have so many new friends who are there for you day and night. You fell in love and felt heartbreak and then realized whom you are destined for. Some people go their whole lives without finding the_ one_; you are 16 and already found him. Sophia, you have a great life, try to enjoy as much as you can." Sophia turned her head to look up at the angel, her soft smile made Sophia smile back.

----

Racing out of Angela's office, Sophia set out to find Zack. He spotted her first and told her he had to tell her something. He quickly pulled her into the room where they analyzed the bones, locking the door behind him so that no one would interrupt. He turned to her and sighed, "I already told Hodgins and he is really mad but before you hear from anyone else, I have to tell you."

Sophia waited but he seemed very hesitant to tell, "Well?"

"Right, I got a letter from the president asking me to go Iraq…" the rest of the words that came out of his mouth was a blur to Sophia as she watched her whole world come crashing down on her…again. Enraged at his news she yelled at him, "You are not going!"

"That is not really up to you," he frowned at her. Seeing how he was right, making her angrier.

"You can't go!" She yelled but came out more as a sob.

"Why not?" he asked taking a step forward. "It is a new experience for me, and Dr. Brennan told me it is good to-

"Screw that! You are not going," tears began to blur her vision of him.

"But Sophia-

"But nothing, you cannot go. Please Zack," she walked up to him looking into his hazel brown eyes. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek; their eye connection did not break as she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

Every time Zack felt that impulse to kiss her he would take a step back from her, which is what he did now. Turning around, Sophia started gasping for air trying to hold the tears back. Her body trembled every time another sob escaped from her. Zack did not know what to do, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything will be okay. He will return unharmed but he could not lie to her.

"I-I…have to go," he lowered his eyes to the floor ashamed he could do nothing in this situation. Sophia heard him start to walk away pausing slightly. Thoughts raced through her head, what if she never saw him again. What if he dies and she never had a chance to say how she felt. Spinning around seeing his handle on the door, she raced up to him, pulling him down by his shirt collar, their lips connecting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this was okay...I fee like it was really corny........it is isn't it? Well I hope you like it, if not I'll try to change it a bit that is if majority hate it...sorry if you do hate it TT-TT


	20. Farewell, Hello

Farewell Zack, Hello Newbies

Sophia rushed through the airport; Zack was in line to go through security. "Zack, wait!" she yelled but he did not turn around. Once more, she yelled out his name but he would not turn around. Then it was too late, he was already past the security. Tears blurred her vision as she watched him disappear from her.

Sophia woke up with a start, heart hammering heavily in her chest, heavy breathing and clothes drenched in sweat. Today was a hectic day; it was the day of her ballet performance then her piano recital, finally the wedding. Angela and Hodgins was officially married and Sophia was there for the whole night happy, Zack at her side making her happier if that was possible but then the time came. The time for him to leave had come. Before he had to leave, Sophia a fight with them. Sophia closed her eyes, her face in her hands as she remembered everything.

"Zack," Sophia looked into those brown eyes she loved so much. She had walked into the empty room where everyone was saying their goodbyes to him individually, thankfully. "Please, just don't go."

"Sophia, I have told you before," he pleaded with her. "I have to go."

"No you don't," she frowned.

"We have talked about this before Sophia. We talk, make out then yell then make out more," Zack walked back from her. "A cycle I am slightly tired of."

"Oh, I see now, well I am sorry if my love and caring for you is now tiring you," she yelled at him. Without even hearing him out, she walked out of the room and stayed by her father's side the rest of the night. It was a way for Zack to stay away from her and now she regretted every second that she stayed away from him. Now she wished that she were not so stubborn and stupid. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated on her bedside drawer. She slowly reached over and grabbed it up, seeing who the caller was she hurriedly answered it. "Zack?" she sounded breathless. "I am so sorry."

"I know," was all he said. Sophia waited but he did not say anything else.

"Zack, are you okay?" the girl was now confused. Why had he called is he was going to remain silent.

"I'm fine," his voice sounded like a stone.

There was more silence. Sophia grew frustrated, "Zack if you do not tell me why the hell you called me, I will hang up."

"Look out your window," he said softly. Hesitantly, Sophia stood up from her bed and walked to her window; cell phone in hand slightly away from her ear, her other hand she held her white curtains back. Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp, nearly dropping her phone. All that came out was a barely audible whisper, "Oh Zack."

----

"Sophia," the lanky, slightly curly haired man began. "Booth wanted me to discuss colleges with you and your job choices."

Sophia raised an eyebrow as he went on and on and on about things she has already heard from Bones, Angela, Hodgins, every single intern and even Zack called to talk to her about it. Rolling her eyes, she let out a huge noticeable sigh, making Sweets stop. "Sophia I know this is boring you but your future is no joke. You have been accepted from every Ivy League University in the world with full scholarship and we just want you to pick the best one."

"Well I will pick one when I am ready," frowned the seventeen year-old girl. Just a few more weeks until her birthday, then just one more month before it is time for her to graduate from her "Jeffersonian Home School High School" and everyone was already making a huge deal out of it. Zack was trying to fly back for the special occasion, which was basically the only part Sophia was even excited about.

"But Sophia, you cannot-

"I know, I know," her violet eyes filled with frustration. "I must pick before they decide that I am a very slow something something something…"

"Before they change their minds, universities administrators can be rather picky and unfair at times," Sweets gave her the _sit and take me seriously for a second_ look. Sophia slumped back into the comfy gray one seat couch. "Booth said that you have already decided in majoring in most of the performing arts and but that you have no backup plan."

"Well when I become too old to twirl around and dance on stage I can always paint and compose," Sophia shrugged.

"What if no one likes your painting or music and you end up starving on the street?" he went for the worst-case scenario possible.

"I highly doubt my husband will allow that," she smiled slightly.

"Do you really want to depend on your husband Sophia?" he tilted his head slightly.

"I can see this argument already hit a dead end," the young woman sat up straight. Her eyes set on his as she continued, "By the time I am no longer dancing is the day I head into retirement while composing little pieces and painting on my own time."

"What if you are in a terrible accident and cannot dance?" he kept at it.

"If I say I will go into courses based on psychology, will you leave me alone?" Sophia sighed.

"So you want to become a psychologist if your arts career ends?" he raised an eyebrow as he leaned back into the chair.

"Sure, if you say so…"

"No, Sophia, this is not about what I say or what everyone else says. You really need to think about it, what will be your backup plan when all else fails?"

"Why would I fail? Is everyone expecting to me to fail?"

"No, of course not! Just think about it Sophe," he nodded his head towards the door. "You may leave." Sophia got up and waved goodbye to Sweets before leaving the office. It has been almost 2 years since Zack's departure, in those two years too many things have happened. Sophia met her uncle who was now in India and returning just for her in a few days. Angela and Hodgins are expecting their first child. Bones has become a mother figure to Sophia. Cam's new teenage daughter, who she adopted, became Sophia's best friend. Many interns are recycled repeatedly because Bones is waiting for Zack to come back. Then there was her father, Booth was taken from her from the gravedigger but then given back only to be taken once more by amnesia. As she headed towards the elevator, a hand shot out and pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Ah, Uncle Jared!" she giggled as he let her go. "I thought you wouldn't be back until Friday."

"Well your father wanted to surprise you, so surprise my little Sophe," he grinned. "Oh, I have something for you." Slowly, he pulled a big nicely wrapped box off the desk behind him. Quickly Sophia grabbed it like a little greedy child. She tore the paper off and threw the box top over her shoulder; a small gasp escaped her as she looked down at the red and golden cloth embroidered by complicated designs. "It is called a sari; a local woman gave it to me after I told her about you."

"You talk about me too much," she shook her head smiling at him nonetheless.

"Of course, you are my favorite niece and Parker is my favorite nephew."

"We are your only niece and nephew," Sophia giggled, putting the opened present on the desk so that she could give him a proper hug. "Well, anyways, thank you Uncle Jared."

----

On his motorcycle, Jared dropped off Sophia at the Jeffersonian. As she came in, she saw Cam shaking her head at two goo-covered idiots: Hodgins and Vincent. Booth greeted his brother as Sophia went to the side to answer her vibrating cell phone.

"Bonjour," she answered with a heavy southern accent. Zack chuckled on the other side.

"Hello beautiful, how are you?"

"I am fine, how about you?"

"Amazing now that I am talking to you," this made Sophia smile broadly.

"Uncle Jared is back, and Angela is still constantly throwing up just about everything she eats," she went on. "Hodgins and Vincent did an experiment and are now in trouble…"

"Sounds as if you are having the time of your life."

"Somewhat, only if you were here and then yes," she sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said sadly.

"Sophia!" Booth's called out. She looked over at him and saw him motion her to come over to him.

"I have to go," Sophia said with a pout that she knew he could not see. "Talk later, bye."

"Bye Sophe," he said with a soft sigh. "I love you."

Silence, he hung up and Sophia was shocked. That was the first time he said that to her. Only Bones voice brought her out of her shock.

"Sophia, come on," her somewhat mother came over, put her arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the front entrance. "We are all going out to celebrate Jared's return."

"Oh, okay," Sophia nodded her head with a small smile. Zack's words still echoed in her head, no one knew about Zack and Sophia's relationship except Angela and Bones. Sophia had to talk to Angela and Bones about this; she needed to get them alone. Before she and Bones reached the entrance Sophia whispered, "Wait, Bones, I need to talk to you and Angela, it is about Zack."

Bones stopped and turned to Sophia, fear in those large blue-green eyes, "What is wrong? Is he injured?"

"No, he…he said he loves me…" Sophia blushed. A smile crept onto Bones face, Sophia did not like it one bit. "M-mom?" It had become a habit of Sophia's to call Bones mom after being there for her and letting her share everything, from all her ideas to feelings about Zack with her. Bones had truly become a secondary mother to Sophia.

"Come on, we have another thing to celebrate, secretly of course," Bones winked at the wide-eyed young woman. If this was a manga, Sophia would be the one with large eyes with a huge sweat drop while Bones would be the one off rambling about the stuff that weird stuff scaring Sophia. Poor girl had no clue that a plan was now going to be set in action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so i have a little idea, because my original chapter 20 may be taken offensive to some people so I had to write a whole new and it is the one you just read...SO i decided to reward the 100th reviewer, who ever is the 100th reviewer will be messaged or emailed the original chapter and then it is up to them if I should post it or they can keep it for themselves. Just to let you all know the chapter was not too important, it was more of a filler about Sophia and Zack.


	21. A Very Surprising Party

A Very Surprising Party

Bones waited in the changing area, right outside Sophia changing room. Angela came around with a few more dresses for the excited young lady. It is the day before Sophia's birthday and she could not wait, Zack was flying in that day and even a few of her friends from Michigan were coming as well. After a few moments she came out in a beautiful white dress, the top was a corset and the bottom half clung to her legs in a fashionable style however, Angela did not think it was right for her so she told the girl to go back in and try another one. After a few more tries, Sophia came out with the ideal dress.

"Oh," Angela gasped with a huge smile. "You look amazing."

"She is right, you look beautiful," Bones smiled lovingly at Sophia. Their complements made Sophia blush slightly. "Okay now go change back, Angela said we are going shoe shopping next." Angela and Bones pushed the little petite doll back into the changing room.

Slowly, Sophia peeled off the "perfect" dress. All her thoughts were focused on Zack and seeing him after 2 years, she began to wonder if he would look tougher and if he had some scars even if he did not actually fight in the war.

----

Zack sat down, tried to make himself relax and comfortable but all he could think about was Sophia and that made him anxious. He could not get her out of his mind. Often, he would wonder if she changed a lot after his leave. She must have grown into an even more beautiful young woman, if it was possible for her to be any more beautiful. The plane took off into the air; Zack clutched the seat so tightly his knuckles shone white. Out of everything, flying was not one of Zack's most favorite things.

----

Booth paced the empty, quiet house nervously. Sophia is turning 18; the years flew by too quickly for his liking. Already four years went by and he still had much to learn about her, if only he had known about her before. Many times, while sleeping, he dreamed of seeing her as a baby or chasing her around in the cool summer evening at the park when she was five. He wished he could have done so many things with her as she grew up, he wished he had been there for her through all the hard times. So many things he wished but all too late now. In addition, there was that plan Bones had talked to him about. He disagreed at first but Bones and Angela had talked him into it. Earlier that day, before Zack boarded the plane, he called him and told him that he gave him his blessing. As much as he did not like the plan, he realized it would make her happy, and as long as she was happy, he was too. Too deep in his own thoughts he did not hear the car in the driveway, the engine cut off and the opening and closing of the front door until two small arms wrapped themselves around his large torso. "Hi daddy," said the sweet innocent voice that could not possibly belong to a young woman.

"Sophia," he whispered softly hugging her back. She pulled away with a smile on her face that made him smile. "How was shopping?"

"Eh," she shrugged her shoulders turning away to grab the stuff she left on the living room couch. "After a hundred dresses Angela finally decided on the perfect one for me and amazingly it was perfect, no adjustments needed. Then we found the perfect shoes and finally I had the perfect dinner." She added with a giggle.

"Ah and how much was the perfectness of everything?" Booth raised his eyebrows at his now "innocent" smiling daughter. She walked away quickly saying over her shoulder, "There is no price for perfection…apart from maybe two hundred-ish dollars…"

Eyebrows to the sky, eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the ground, Booth began to stutter, "H-how w-w-what…Sophia how could it cost-" Sophia gave him the big apologetic eyes, something he could not resist. Those soft slightly teary purple eyes were something no one could say no to or yell at no matter what. "Fine, but you better where this dress as your wedding dress."

"I love you daddy!" she exclaimed with a broad smile as she ran into her room to put everything away.

----

It was pitch black outside; only the full moon surrounded by the sparkling stars guided the new man to his loves' home. Dressed in a faded green cargo jacket with a normal white t-shirt and jeans with black boots and the worn duffle bag slung from his shoulder, he made his way up the cobblestone path to the front door. Without even knocking, the door thrown wide open and there they stood. Everyone smiling and pulling him in, exclaiming over his new haircut, how mature he looked, he smiled back but his eyes searched for her. After a few pat on the backs and Booth giving him a nod of approval as he stepped aside, revealing her at once. There she stood more magnificent and beautiful than anything he ever had seen. The lights shone on her at the right angles making her appear as an angel in this amazing white dress; her shoulders bare, except for the few stray spiraling curls, her cheeks a soft rosy-red and her lips the color of crushed pink rose petals. He walked towards her, every step announcing he had a purpose. She took a few hesitant steps towards him as well, unsure of what her father might do but looking at him and seeing only him, she no longer cared. Hitching her dress up a little, she walked faster to him, before she knew it she was already in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. It was as if they were in a movie, he held her a bit high above him, her feet completely off the ground as he twirled her around in one full circle before they looked deeply into each other's eyes as he set her down gently. Then he took her hand in his and kneeled down before her. Her eyes widened as he pulled out the small velvet box.

"Sophia Lizaveta Booth," he began. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stop panicking, there will be more just not in the same story. I'm creating a new story, a continuation of what thier life will be like, the wedding as in the days that lead up to it and the days after it. So be on the look out for it if you really want to read and find out what happens to our lovely couple. =) Please review and tell me what you think of the ending.


End file.
